<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Did You Just Say? by Danzcoach24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888465">What Did You Just Say?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzcoach24/pseuds/Danzcoach24'>Danzcoach24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Kissing Booth (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzcoach24/pseuds/Danzcoach24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second book/movie never happened. How do Elle and Noah get back together? How does one change effect Elle, Noah and Lee?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elle Evans/Noah Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok first foray into this fandom. I fell in love with Noah and Elle after watching both movies BUT as a female with a male childhood best friend I found the Lee/Elle relationship a little hard to take. The scene in the first movie where Lee found out...when he accused Noah of hitting Elle...the way Noah says "what did you say?" I just can’t shake it.  And i feel like the Noah/Lee relationship was never really addressed. So this is my way of eventually addressing it. Not sure how long this will be. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please read and review...they really help a writer write. Clearly I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play in the sand box with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow had not been part of Elle’s Christmas travel plans, nor had getting stuck in Chicago because of said snow. But here she was, her 2 hour layover turned into at least 24 hours, walking into a Chicago hotel praying they had a room.  The lobby was packed and Elle could feel her hopes dwindling and when she was finally called up to the front desk what was left of her hope was dashed.</p><p>“I’m sorry we are all filled tonight miss.”</p><p>“You have nothing?  I’ll take anything?  A suite, a penthouse, a closet....”</p><p>“No miss we are completely booked.”</p><p>Elle could feel tears well up.  What was she going to do?  The roads were nearly impassable. The cab from the airport barely made it here.  If she could even find a cab now there was no way they would get to the airport. </p><p>“Miss we are allowing stranded travel to stay in our lobby tonight.”</p><p>Elle looked around and all she could see were people....tired people....with luggage...taking up whatever nook of space they could. It was then her tears finally started falling.  This couldn’t be happening. She hasn’t been home for months. She just wanted a few days with her dad and brother. Finals had been tough. She was tired and cranky and wanted to pass out on her bed....or at this point any bed...but now she was facing at least one night curled up on the floor of a packed lobby in a city in which she knew no one.  Elle knew she was sobbing.  She knew anyone near her could hear her and she didn’t care....she was too tired to care.  But then, as her face fell into her hands and her shoulders began to shake, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  </p><p>“Elle?”</p><p>She knew that voice.  She had grown up with it and for a time was sure she would hear it forever. Elle slowly looked up and her eyes met the face she knew the voice belonged to.</p><p>“Noah?”</p><p>“Hey.  What are you doing here?  Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, I was on my way home from school for Christmas but the snow cancelled my connecting flight.  What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I had some interviews set up here before the holidays.”</p><p>“Well don’t try getting a room here.  They are booked.”</p><p>“I already have a room. I’ve been here for a few days. I’m not scheduled to leave until Friday.”</p><p>“Oh, well good for you. Looks like no sleeping in the lobby for you tonight.”</p><p>Elle took another look around the packed lobby and felt her tears start to fall again.</p><p>“Hey.  Hey.  Elle why are you crying?”</p><p>Noah followed her gaze around the room and it hit him.</p><p>“Oh.  You don’t have a room.”</p><p>“Yeah. But it’s just for one night. The airline thinks I’ll be able to fly out tomorrow...hopefully....if this storm lets up.”</p><p>The two then stared out the glass doors in the front of the lobby and watched as a blanket of white coated the city.  The storm showed no signs of letting up.  Slowly they turned towards each other.</p><p>“Well it was great seeing you Noah.  I better find my piece of the floor before there is none left.”</p><p>Elle then turned to leave.</p><p>“Wait, Elle.  No that’s stupid. I have a room.  You can stay with me.”</p><p>“Stop. It’s not a big deal. It’s one night. I don’t want to impose....”</p><p>“Elle, you are not imposing.  I have a suite. There is a pull out couch.”</p><p>Noah could see Elle was struggling. Not sure what to say or do.  Their history was long and winding and not always good.</p><p>“Come on Shelly.  You know my mom would kill me if I leave you out here.”</p><p>Noah knew it wasn’t fair bringing in the big guns....and not just his mom.  It was a loaded phrase....he could tell she remembered too...that night nearly 4 years ago when everything was so confusing but so much easier than it is today.  </p><p>Elle paused. She felt herself wanting to smile.  Smile at the memory of that night, smile at all the good memories from after that night but then she remembered all the pain that followed.  Lee finding out, the silence, the prom, that years birthday....all the years since.  It was only the sound of someone coughing....no make that hacking up a lung....that decided for Elle.  She was cold and tired. She didn’t want to cuddle up in the lobby of some hotel.  She had known Noah her whole life. She could stay one night on his couch.  Slowly she smiled and Noah tilted his head gesturing for the elevators. </p><p>They rode up in silence. Neither sure where to look.  Some terrible instrumental music was playing and all Elle could think about was how even though she hadn’t seen him in years he still looked so much like the boy at the prom telling her he loved her....the boy whose heart she crushed even though it crushed hers too.</p><p>When they finally reached Noah’s room Elle felt her nerves begin to swell. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe the lobby isn’t so bad. But as Noah closed the door and she turned to look at him he smiled.  God she had missed that smile.</p><p>There was a beat that the two former lovers simply smiled at each other.  Happy to be with the other. Forgetting about everything that had happened over the years. Elle shivered....a mix of being cold, wet and nervous. </p><p>“Are you cold?  Where is your luggage?”</p><p>“Probably on its way to LA already.  The airline couldn’t find it when I landed here.”</p><p>“Oh. Um I have some sweats and stuff if you want to change.”</p><p>“Yeah, um a shower would be good too....if that’s ok?”</p><p>“Of course.  The bathroom is thru there.  Let me grab some stuff for you,”</p><p>As Noah walked past her to the bedroom Elle grabbed his hand forcing him to turn back towards her.</p><p>“Thank you....for all of this....you didn’t have to...even if your mom would have killed you.”</p><p>Noah paused and then let out a long breath.</p><p>“I didn’t do it for my mom Elle.”</p><p>Elle could swear he could see into her soul in that moment.  His eyes looked right into hers and all she could see and, more importantly, feel was love.  A second passed and Noah let go of her hand heading towards the bedroom.  Elle followed and quietly went into the bathroom. </p><p>“I’ll leave cloths on the bed Elle.  Are you hungry?  I didn’t eat dinner yet and the room service here is pretty good.”</p><p>“Yeah I could eat. Order me a hamburger....”</p><p>“Medium with well done fries....I remember.”</p><p>Elle couldn’t help but smile at herself in the mirror before she stepped into the shower.  The hot water felt good and she could feel some of the tension leave her body.  It had been a hard semester....like every other semester over the last three years but she was pretty sure she had done well on her finals.  She had really been looking forward to going home for a few days before heading back for intercession.  Even after all these years she still missed her dad and Brad.  Elle knew a few days with her family would help give her the push to get threw these last semesters.  Getting stuck in a Chicago did not help and seeing Noah....well the jury was still out on that.  She chuckled thinking about how even after all this time he still made her feel nervous and excited and scared and loved all at the same time.  Then she got sad thinking about how he always would. Shaking her head she finished up her shower, wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to the bedroom. As promised Noah had left a sweatshirt and pair of shorts on the bed for her.  As she started to put on the shorts she heard Noah.</p><p>“Hey Elle.  Food is here.  And sorry about the shorts I only packed the sweatpants I’m wearing.  Figured my shorts on you always fit like pants anyway.”</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>“All good. I’ll be out in a second.”</p><p>With the shorts on Elle grabbed the sweatshirt and a swell of nostalgia swept over her.  It was an old one from their high school.  Lovingly worn and soft and entirely too familiar.  Elle was pretty sure this was the sweatshirt Noah would always give her when they were out late and she would get cold.  But why had he kept it?  Better yet why had he packed it for interviews in Chicago?  For a moment Elle thought about forgoing the sweatshirt and just putting on her sweater....which admittedly was still wet after the snow had soaked thru her coat.  She was being silly, she knew that, it was a sweatshirt....a dry and warm sweatshirt....there was no hidden meaning in Noah still having it....him having packed it.  It was a sweatshirt.  Just a sweatshirt.  A sweatshirt that smelled like Noah.  Elle threw it on and headed to the living room.</p><p>“I forgot how long you could be in the shower.”</p><p>“Yeah well hot water is in short supply in a three story walk up in Brooklyn.  This looks really good.”</p><p>“This hotel definitely has one of the better room service menus.”</p><p>“Oh so have you become a connoisseur of hotel cuisine?”</p><p>They both laugh.</p><p>“No but when you are interviewing everywhere you have to order a lot of room service.”</p><p>“Everywhere?  You aren’t sure where you want to settle down after graduation?”</p><p>“Kinda.  I miss LA. The weather, my parents, my friends....but there are other things there I’m not sure I want to deal with when I’m just starting out.”</p><p>“Lee.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question. Elle was well aware Noah and Lee barely had a relationship and Elle knew she was to blame.</p><p>“Elle is not your fault.  Lee and I never really got along. Even before everything with us.  You are the sibling he always wanted.”</p><p>“Not so much anymore.”</p><p>She had said it so easily she hadn’t even realized she said it out loud.</p><p>“What?  What do you mean?”</p><p>Elle finished the fry she had hastily put in her mouth and slowly looked at Noah across the table.</p><p>“Lee and I sorta lost touch.”</p><p>The look on Noah’s face would have been comical if not for how upsetting the issue was.  </p><p>“What?  Don’t look at me like that!  People loose touch.  You don’t stay friend with people from high school forever....”</p><p>“He still didn’t forgive you?  Even after I left?  He couldn’t forgive you for being with me?  All this time I stayed away thinking it would be easier for both of you....even thou it killed me...even thou it never got easier.....and he never forgave you?!  I’m going to kill him!  I gave up the love of my life for him and he couldn’t forgive you!  Son of a bitch!”</p><p>Elle sat there speechless.  Did he just say the love of his life?  Noah was standing now and had walked to the window and was looking out at the city.  She could see how tense he was....how the muscles in his neck were tensing and his hands kept clenching in and out of fists.  In high school this would have been where Noah punched something or someone.  Elle took it as a sign of maturity when he visibly released a breath and rested his forehead against the glass.</p><p>The silence was becoming too much but Elle still didn’t have words.  All she could think to do was to go to him, so she did.  When she got close enough she reached out and touched his shoulder. Her touch forced him to turn around.  He looked lost but more importantly he was looking at her the way he did that night at the prom.  Elle found herself placing her hands on either side of his face.  Finding her voice nearly gone she whispered. </p><p>“Noah.  Lee and I....it’s not your fault.  We just...I don’t know...it just happened....”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about Lee right now.”</p><p>With that Noah reached for her face and kissed her. It was sudden and surprising.  It was soft and eager.  And Elle realized it was home.  Soon enough she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips and Noah was leading them into the bedroom. As he gently laid her on the bed they finally broke their kiss...foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breath...eyes locked onto each other for dear life.  It was Elle who finally broke the silence.</p><p>“You are the love of my life too.”</p><p>Noah smiled...his real smile....the smile that was always just for her....and Elle’s heart soared.  He began to trail kisses down her neck and over her heart.  It was so tender, so reverent.  She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way but she knew it had to have been sometime four years ago before everything had gone so terribly wrong....and suddenly Elle began to cry.  Noah quickly stopped and brought his face up to meet hers. </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?  Is this too fast?  Why are you crying?”</p><p>The care in his voice brought even more tears. God she missed him. The last four years....she lived her life, she really did but there had been so many times she had wanted to call Noah..share her excitements, her sorrows with the man she loved and here he was in the flesh telling her, showing her he loved her.  How did she get so lucky?  Elle realized she had just been staring at him and could see Noah was getting more concerned.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong.  I’m happy.  I have missed you so much.  For so long.  And now you are here and it’s everything I ever wanted and I’m overwhelmed by all of it.”</p><p>Noah moved to lay on his side...his head in his hand and grabbed Elle hand with his other. </p><p>“I have thought about this moment for so long.  I don’t think there has been a day I haven’t missed you. That I haven’t wanted to call you....talk to you...see you...”</p><p>“But you thought I didn’t love you....”</p><p>“God no Elle.  I never doubted for a second that you love me but I knew you loved Lee more and as long as he wasn’t ok with us together you never would be either.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.  I was so confused. I had all these feelings and I was 16 and who falls in love with their best friend’s brother and has it last?  I just couldn’t see how it could all work out ok.  It was stupid and I have regretted it everyday since.  I never stopped missing you....loving you.”</p><p>“What happened with Lee?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to talk about Lee right now?”</p><p>It was said with a laugh and Noah knew it was meant to be playful but he also knew they needed to be smart about this. He wasn’t going to mess up this second chance.</p><p>“Maybe we should Elle.  This right here....me and you...I don’t want to screw this up again. I want to do this right this time. I want us to last.  I think that only happens if we lay everything out on the table.”</p><p>Elle looked at Noah. In so many ways he still looked like the boy she grew up with, the boy she fell in love with but he also looked older, he acted older, he spoke older.  And she knew she was older now too.</p><p>“I don’t want to mess this up either.  Not again.  But maybe we should move to the couch.”</p><p>“What?!  You don’t trust me on the bed?”</p><p>“I don’t trust US on the bed Noah.”</p><p>Noah seemed to accept that.  As he stood up he offered Elle his hand and helped her to her feet.  They walked back into the living room hand in hand and sat on the couch. </p><p>“I guess I should start after the prom?”</p><p>Noah simply nodded. </p><p>“Everything you said that night I felt it too.  I still do but at the time it just felt so hard for us to be together and I thought love was supposed to be easy.  I just couldn’t see us together and hurting people we both love.  It seemed easier to let you go off to college. I mean what were the chances we would have lasted long distance?!  I took the easy way out. I was a coward.”</p><p>Noah went to interrupt but Elle held up her hand to stop him. She needed to get this all out.</p><p>“I was a mess when I left the prom but I tried to be ok for Lee.  We did our usual stuff we even had a birthday party. I was miserable and then your mom told me you had left for Harvard early and I just thought....it was what I deserved. You would go off to school meet some gorgeously smart women and never think of me again and I thought that was for the best. Lee had to have seen how upset I was but he never said anything. He just kept going like nothing ever happened. My heart was shattered and my best friend ignored it.  Senior year was hard. Everyone wanted the kissing booth again but my heart just wasn’t in it and again Lee said nothing. Every day I was getting angrier at him. How could he not see how upset I was?  How could he not care?  We had always talked about going to the same college but I just couldn’t do it. So I applied everywhere I could think of....except any school in Boston.  I couldn’t be that close to you. When I got accepted to NYU it felt like a life line.  Lee was pissed. I told him they gave me a lot of money. That my dad didn’t have money like your parents. I needed to take it....it wasn’t a total lie but it wasn’t the total truth either. He seemed to buy it and we finished out senior year like we had been...him saying nothing and me slowly starting to hate myself and at times hating him. The night before I left for New York he tried to talk to me about everything but at that point I just wanted a fresh start so I told him everything was fine.  Once school started it was easy to avoid his texts and emails. We talked sporadically and even that got to be less and less and by the summer the last I had spoken to him was Christmas. I’ve seen him a few times since at family brunches when I’m home....we try to act normal but it’s totally fake and everyone knows it.  I’m actually surprised your mom hasn’t told you any of this?”</p><p>“About a month after I left for school mom came to visit and we had a long talk about you and Lee and everything that happened.  I told her that if I wanted to get past all of it I needed a clean break. We made a deal that she wouldn’t bring you two up unless it was a true emergency and we have kept that going all this time.  I know she hates it but she, more than anyone, knows how upset I was when it all went down. I think she was actually worried I would be too upset to go to college at all at one point. I think she understood that talking about you or Lee would just further break my heart.  I’m starting to feel like that was a mistake thou.  I had no idea how far apart you and Lee are now.”</p><p>“What would you have done if you knew?  Go find Lee and talk some sense into him...we both know that would have ended up in a huge fight, especially in the beginning.  Would you have come to New York?  I was so messed up. You would not have liked the girl you found.  New York helped me find myself again. I figured out how to be an Elle without any Flynns. I hated it at first but looking back now it was what I needed.”</p><p>“How do you feel about being an Elle with a Flynn now?”</p><p>“Noah I have never been able to picture my future without you in it.  Even at my worst. It was always you who got me out of bed. In the end I think I started to get better because I wanted to be the best version of me just in case you didn’t fall in love with some stunning Harvard girl.”</p><p>“Started to?”</p><p>“Yeah. You were the catalyst but eventually I liked being happy. I liked freely laughing. I liked making new friends.  Turns out I love the best version of Elle.”</p><p>“Turns out I love every version of Elle.”</p><p>“Oh you still are good.”</p><p>“I swear I don’t try to be. It’s just the truth....Elle all this time....there has never been any serious gorgeous Harvard girl....none of them were ever you.  None of them challenged me like you.  None of them believed in me like you.  I never felt even close about any of them the way I still feel about you.  I love you Elle.  I want us to be together and I want us to get it right this time.”</p><p>“I want that too....so much.”</p><p>Their lips once again found each other and this time there were no tears and nothing to stop them from making love that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is part 2.  As always when I write what I thought would be a short 2 or 3 chapter fic is quickly expanding as I go.  I did get to include a small line that I like to put in all my works at some point so that made me really happy.  Again all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.  It’s just fun for me to play with them.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle woke up the next morning to find Noah staring at her as he sat by the window.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Hey what are you doing all the way over there?”</p><p>Noah turned to look outside.</p><p>“It’s still snowing.  What time was your new flight?”</p><p>“8pm. What time is it?</p><p>Elle found the discarded sweatshirt from last night as she got out of bed and made her way towards Noah.  </p><p>“11.  I don’t think you are going to be able to fly out.”</p><p>Looking out the window herself she couldn’t help but agree.  As she turned towards Noah she found him smiling at her and wondered how she ever made it all these years without seeing that smile.  She couldn’t help but move closer and sit on his lap. Quickly and easily....like they had been sitting in this position for years....Noah wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>“Whatever will I do with myself if I can’t fly out today?”</p><p>Both laughing, their lips met in a slow kiss.  As they broke apart Elle rested her forehead against his and began to play with the hair at the back of his neck. </p><p>“I’m sure I can help you figure something out.”</p><p>“Hm I’m sure you can. But I should probably reschedule my flight....again.”</p><p>Elle motioned to get up but Noah’s grip on her hips tightened.</p><p>“I have an idea.  Can you stay until Friday?”</p><p>“You mean stay until you go home?”</p><p>“Yeah. Eventually the snow has to stop. We could explore the city a little.  I would love to get to know the new Elle.”</p><p>“I would love that too.  Let me call the airline....”</p><p>“Nope.  That’s gonna take all day....I have another idea....if you are ok with it?”</p><p>“Ok. I’ve liked all your ideas so far....what is it?”</p><p>“Well at first I was thinking we could call my dad’s assistant and have her do the flight....but....”</p><p>“But then your dad would know we are together here in Chicago.....do you not want that?”</p><p>The alarm in Elle’s voice was apparent.</p><p>“No. No. That’s the opposite of what I’m saying.  If my dad knows he will tell my mom.  She will in turn get so excited she will want to talk to us and then do the flight herself.  So I was thinking why don’t we just call her and get rid of the middle man?”</p><p>“So you want us to call your mom. Tell her we are together in a Chicago and ask her to change my flight so we can spend more time together?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Unless you aren’t ok with her knowing?  Elle I don’t want to hide us again...I cant’t...”</p><p>“No.  I mean yes...I mean...”</p><p>Elle took a huge breath before continuing.</p><p>“I do not want to hide us ever again.  If this is gonna work it has to be in the open from the start. And of course I want your mom to know.  I want my dad to know. I want the world to know!  But I think we need to tell Lee in person. We may not be close anymore but I think we owe him that.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Yeah we.  I want us to be a package deal from now on.  I want us to be a team.”</p><p>“I want that too.  And I agree....we tell Lee together.  But Lee usually strolls in Christmas Eve stays the night and leaves after presents the next day.  I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind not  mentioning any of this to him until we get there.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“My mom just wants all of us happy. She is going to be thrilled about us but I think she would agree we need to tell Lee ourselves, in person.”</p><p>Elle knew he was right.  She also knew that every fiber of her being wanted to scream that her and Noah were finally together and who better to share it with then her surrogate mom?</p><p>“Ok let’s call her.”</p><p>The look on Noah’s face was a mix of relief and love and excitement.</p><p>“Yeah?!”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Noah reached behind him to grab his phone off the desk and FaceTimed his mom.  At first he held the camera to only show his face but Elle could hear when Sara answered the phone.</p><p>“Hey baby.”</p><p>“Hey mom.”</p><p>“How is Chicago?  I saw on the news they are having a blizzard.”</p><p>“Yeah it’s been snowing here for over a day.  My interview for today rescheduled for Friday morning.”</p><p>“Good thing you booked the Friday night flight then!  How are the interviews going?”</p><p>“Pretty good.  About that Friday flight mom....”</p><p>“Oh no don’t......”

“Mom.”

“.....you dare young man!.....”

“Mom.”

“.....You promised me you would spend some time here this Christmas.  I’ve really been looking forward to having you home and....”</p><p>“MOM!  I don’t need you to change my flight. I was hoping you could get someone on the same flight.”</p><p>“Oh.  Someone?  What kind of someone?  Like a girlfriend someone?”</p><p>“Yeah. Would you like to meet her?”<br/>

“Of course. I’ll also make sure to have the guest room ready for her.  How did you two meet?  Is she at Harvard too?”</p><p>“I’ll let her tell you.  Mom meet my girlfriend.”</p><p>With that Noah moved the camera to show Elle.</p><p>“Hi Sara.”</p><p>“What?!  Oh my God Elle?!  What are you doing there?!  What does this mean?!  Are you...did Noah mean you are his...holy shit are you guys back together?!”</p><p>Noah came into the frame to kiss Elle on the cheek and then rest his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>“Yes mom. We are back together.”</p><p>“Oh!  I’m so happy!  Just seeing your two smiling faces.  Geez I haven’t seen those smiles in so long.  I always hoped you guys would find your way back to each other.  What a Christmas gift!  How did this happen?”</p><p>It was clear to both Elle and Noah that Sara was thrilled....crying....overly excited....but genuinely thrilled.</p><p>“My connecting flight got cancelled and I ended up at the same hotel Noah was staying at.”</p><p>“I found her in the lobby.  There were no more rooms so I offered my couch.”</p><p>“Clearly it was more than a couch!”</p><p>Elles face turned bright red and she dropped her head into Noah’s chest.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>“What?  Ew no I wasn’t saying that.  I just meant you don’t go from ‘you can crash on my couch’ to ‘hey mom here is my girlfriend’.  Clearly you two FINALLY talked.”</p><p>Noah laughed and Elle turned her head back towards the camera.</p><p>“Yes we did and we hope to spend a few more days here talking so could you....”</p><p>“I’m on it.  I’ll text Elle her flight info when I’m done.”</p><p>“Thanks mom and one other thing.  We would like to tell Lee in person....together. So if you could not say anything we would really appreciate it.”</p><p>Sara softly smiled.  </p><p>“I think that’s a good idea.  My lips are sealed.  But you are going to tell you dad right Elle?  I don’t want to keep this from him and he will be worried sick if he thinks you are stuck in Chicago all this time.”</p><p>“Of course, my dad is the next call.”</p><p>“Great!  Now go enjoy yourself.  I’ll see you both in a few days.”</p><p>“Thanks mom. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you Sara.”</p><p>“Love you both.  God look at you two....I’m so happy.  Ok ok.  I’m hanging up. Bye.”</p><p>Sara blew a kiss and disconnected the phone.  </p><p>“That was new.”</p><p>“New how?  Your mom reacted just like you thought she would,”</p><p>“I know....it’s not that.  It’s just....I never got to show you off as my girlfriend....I never got to share how happy you make me with anyone.  Seeing how happy my mom was for us...being able to show her how amazing you make me feel....I like it.  It makes all of this that much better.”</p><p>“I get it.  Ready to share it with my dad?”</p><p>“He was never my biggest fan.”</p><p>“After everything happened he and I had a long talk. He knows what happened. He knows it was me who walked away.  And like your mom he just wants to see us happy.  It will be fine.”</p><p>“If you say so.  We better call him quick thou before my mom spills the beans.”</p><p>“Yeah um one problem.  I never charged my phone last night....we got kinda distracted...and it was nearly dead by the time you found me in the lobby.”</p><p>“We will just call him from mine....that’s one way to bite the bullet.”</p><p>Elle leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips as she grabbed his phone.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey dad.”</p><p>“Hey Elle.  Whose phone is this?  Are you still stuck in Chicago?  The news says the storm is really bad.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m still here and the news isn’t lying.  My phone is dead so I’m calling you from Noah’s phone.”</p><p>“Noah....Noah Flynn?  In Chicago?”</p><p>“Yeah, ah, he was here for some interviews and we ran into each other in the hotel lobby last night.  He was nice enough to let me sleep here since the hotel was booked.”</p><p>“Oh that’s good.  Please thank him for me.”</p><p>“I was thinking you could thank him yourself when we came home for Christmas.  Noah asked me to stay with him until Friday and then we will fly home....together.”</p><p>“Together huh?”</p><p>“Yeah together....as in dating.  We talked last night.  We both want to try...for real....this time.”</p><p>“That’s great Elle.  I mean it.  I know how much you love him.  Sara has kept me up to date on all his accomplishments. I’m confident he isn’t the same boy he was in high school.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.  That means a lot...to both of us.”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean I won’t want to have a little talk with him when you guys get here.  You are always going to be my little girl Elle.”</p><p>Noah, who had been listening to the whole exchange, grabbed the phone.</p><p>“I love your daughter very much and have no plans of ever hurting her again but I fully understand and expected you and I to talk over Christmas.”</p><p>“Hi to you too Noah.  And I’m glad to hear all of that.  Now I’m sure the two of you don’t want to spend your time talking to me.  Go enjoy your time together.  Elle, email me your flight info when you get a chance.  I’ll see you both in a few days.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.  Love you.”</p><p>“See you soon Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Bye kids.”</p><p>“Well that went well.”</p><p>“I told you it would.  My dad loves you Noah.  Just like your mom and dad love me and Brad.  We may not be blood but we are a family.”</p><p>“I know.  I guess it hasn’t really felt like that much lately.”</p><p>“Let’s try to fix some of that this Christmas.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“Speaking of a plan seems like you are stuck with me for a few more days.....what do you want to do?”</p><p>“Well it doesn’t look like we will be able to leave this room anytime soon.”</p><p>“Oh what a shame!  Whatever will we do to fill the time?”</p><p>“I can think of a few things.”</p><p>With that Noah stood, picking Elle up as he did, and walked them to the bed.</p><p>“Oh I think I’m liking this plan.”</p><p>“I kinda thought you would Elle.”</p><p>And, as the snow continued to fall outside, they kissed and kissed and kissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is Chapter 3.  This is all leading to their conversation with Lee so I need to get their conversations in now so when it’s Lee’s turn they are in the same page.  All mistakes are mine and I don’t own the characters.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Elle woke up for the second time that day she found herself not just alone in bed but alone in the bedroom.  Slipping on the sweatshirt that she was quickly accepting was now probably hers she walked into the other room to find Noah on the couch with an assortment of drinks and snacks on the coffee table.</p><p>“What’s all this?”</p><p>“I went down to the hotel gift shop and grabbed some snacks.  It’s still snowing so looks like it’s gonna be room service again for any meals.  You sleep ok?”</p><p>“Yeah actually it’s the best I’ve slept in a while.  I barely got any rest during finals.  I think everything is catching up with me.”</p><p>She grabbed a water as she sat next to him on the couch.</p><p>“Did you sleep ok?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I had to send out some emails about possible jobs or else I would have stayed in bed with you.”</p><p>“You mentioned you have been interviewing....where are you looking?”</p><p>“Obviously here in Chicago and of course Boston.  I’ve had some out in California. LA, San Francisco and Sacramento.  Seattle and Phoenix too.  I actually have an interview in New York City after the new year.”</p><p>“Wow you really have been traveling a lot.  Are you leaning towards any of them?”</p><p>“The firm in San Francisco is great and I interned at one of the ones in Boston.  I think I’ve been waiting to finish all the interviews before I decide.”</p><p>“Is NY the last one?”</p><p>“As of now, yeah.  I sent out a few more resumes today.  Two more in New York and a newer firm in San Francisco.  What about you?  I know you are at NYU....that much information trickled out to me....but I don’t know your major or what you want to do?”</p><p>“Psychology.  I want to go into grief counseling.”</p><p>Noah nodded.  He knew why that field would attract Elle.  He also knew she would be excellent at it.</p><p>“So a year and a half more of undergrad and then masters work or can you go into counseling after your bachelors?”</p><p>“Actually I only have a few more credits left for my bachelors.  I graduate this May....same as you.”</p><p>“Wow!  That couldn’t have been easy.”</p><p>“I took a few college level courses senior year and then I took advantage of every winter and summer intersession.  First to avoid being home much and then.....I just liked the idea of being done and starting my life.”</p><p>“I can understand that.  So then what are your plans after graduation?”</p><p>“Not really sure.  I did some work with a counselor in the city and also volunteered at one of the hospitals.  I like the idea of eventually having my own practice but I think to start I should be in a hospital or group practice setting...just to get more experience.  I have sent resumes to nearly every hospital in the city and a few back home.  I have an interview in LA after Christmas and then a few in New York when I get back for winter session.”</p><p>“So you are going back to school right after Christmas?”</p><p>Elle could see the question on Noah’s face. So she spared him from asking.</p><p>“After New Years I go back.  Obviously I didn’t know this would happen with us....”</p><p>“Elle I would never ask you to....”</p><p>“No we said we are a package deal now.  Obviously I didn’t know about us but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t love to spend time with you in New York before you go back for spring semester....if that is ok with you?”</p><p>Noah’s face visibly softened.</p><p>“Yeah I would like that.  Classes don’t start until the end of January, so I would have about three weeks after New Years....just tell me what works for you and I’m there!”</p><p>“I was thinking the whole three weeks?  My roommate isn’t coming back until the spring semester starts so I have the place to myself and I’m only taking one class so it won’t be that much work or time....unless....of course...you had plans already....with your family or friends or whatever....” </p><p>Noah simply smiled as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss.</p><p>“I can definitely do all three weeks.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.  But I have one request.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“That when it comes to you and I figuring what’s next in our lives we figure it out together.....I’m not saying we need to choose the same city....I just want your input and I’m hoping you would want mine.  Package deal, right?”</p><p>“Of course, that’s what couples do right?  Talk about things....make decisions together.  I really have no idea where I’m going to end up.  Some input from you would probably be helpful.”</p><p>“Good. I feel the same way.”</p><p>“Oh I can’t wait to show you around the city!  It’s especially amazing this time of year.”</p><p>“Everything is amazing if I am with you.”</p><p>Elle gave Noah a knowing look and they both laughed as Elle fell to her back with a Noah on top of her.</p><p>“Ok ok that was a cheesy line,  I know. I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Admitting you have a problem is always the first step.”</p><p>“Well it seems I have another problem.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>Noah reached down to touch the sweatshirt she was wearing.</p><p>“It seems you have commandeered my favorite sweatshirt.”</p><p>“Oh really?  Because I seem to remember you always letting me wear this sweatshirt.  How could it possibly be your favorite?”</p><p>“Probably because I always have remembered you wearing it.”</p><p>Noah then dropped his head on her shoulder as Elle began to play with his hair.</p><p>“Why do you still have it?  Why did you pack it?”</p><p>Silence filled the room as Noah slowly lifted his head to look at Elle.</p><p>“The night I left for college I still had hope we would get back together.  That Lee would calm down and we could be together for real.  As time went by....and that wasn’t happening...it just sat in my closet like a small sliver of hope. I never wore it....no one ever wore it.  Then this Thanksgiving I packed it to bring it home.  Figured I could at least leave it at my parents house so I wouldn’t have to see it all the time.  I had my first interview that weekend and it went really well and I guess I just started to think of it as a good luck charm.  Like maybe part of you was with me as I made this choice....as I moved in to the next phase of my life.  So I kept packing it for every trip.  Who knows maybe it was trying to find it’s way back to you....I know that sounds stupid...but when I saw you in the lobby it felt like everything I had done over the last four years had led me to that place....back to you.  I know you said you have changed but I have too Elle.  I’m not the same guy you grew up with.  For one I don’t fight anymore....I wouldn’t have made it thru Harvard if I did.  I’m not nearly as impulsive either.....and I’m not a player.  I’ve dated but never for more than a few weeks.  I never felt for anyone what I feel for you and if I couldn’t have that feeling I didn’t see why it was worth it.  And now you are here and you are in this sweatshirt and it’s like all of it was worth it.  God! Am I even making sense?!”</p><p>Elle reached up to stroke his cheek.</p><p>“Perfect sense.  I feel the same way.  This right here, you and me, wrapped in each other’s arms, is exactly where I have always wanted to be....where I’ve always known I should be.  And I promise to love this sweatshirt forever.”</p><p>“Well that’s good. It’s really missed you.”</p><p>As they laughed a Noah sat up pulling Elle with him.</p><p>“Can I interest you with any of these amazing hotel snacks or do you just want to order room service?  I’m starving.”<br/>

“While ding dongs and twinkies will always be tasty I could definitely use some real food.”</p><p>“Room service it is!”</p><p>Noah got up and walked towards the tv stand.  </p><p>“Here is the menu.  If it’s ok I would really like to shower....can you order me the grilled chicken with vegetables and then whatever you want?  Just put it on the room.”</p><p>“You are a little smelly there Noah Flynn.”</p><p>“Well someone surprised me in the lobby last night and then kept me entertained for hours.”</p><p>“Entertained?  Is that what we are calling it now?”</p><p>“No...definitely no...Ok...I’m gonna shower.  I’ll be quick.”</p><p>“I’m ordering ice cream.....need to counter balance those veggies!”</p><p>“Whatever you want.”</p><p>Elle made herself comfortable on the couch after she ordered the food.  With a moment to herself she was able to really reflect on what had happened over the last 24 hours.  She left school yesterday ready for a quick trip home for Christmas and hoping her interactions with the Flynn’s would be minimal.  Less than a day later she was sitting in Noah’s hotel room in his....no her....sweatshirt....making plans for the future with him.  It was a lot....and it was great....and there wasn’t a single cell in her body that was afraid or ashamed or that felt the need to hide.  She was happy....happier than she had been in years.  Of course, she worried about telling Lee.  They weren’t close anymore but like she told Noah they were family and she didn’t want a repeat of what had happened four years ago.  How were they going to tell him?  It was easy to say they would but figuring out the best way how was tricky.  </p><p>Lost in thought she didn’t hear the knock at the door.</p><p>“Room service.”</p><p>Knock knock knock...</p><p>“Room service.”</p><p>“Oops sorry. Coming!”</p><p>Elle ran over to open the door and let the server in.</p><p>“Where would you like it miss?”</p><p>“Over there by the couch would be fine.”</p><p>“Sorry about all the snow miss.  I hope it hasn’t messed up too many of your plans here in Chicago.”</p><p>“No it’s been fine.  But actually my luggage went ahead to California...do you know of any stores that may be open?  Or that will open when the snow stops?”</p><p>“Actually there is a mall connected to this hotel....we have been told most of the stores should be open tomorrow since the snow should stop tonight.”</p><p>“Oh perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. You are not the first guest to ask today.  Can I just have you sign here please for the food.”</p><p>For a moment Elle paused what would she sign?  It wasn’t her room it was Noah’s. In the end she figured a sloppy signature would be fine.</p><p>“Here you go.  Thanks again.”</p><p>“Thank you miss.  Don’t hesitate to call the front desk if you have any questions.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>Elle saw the server out just as Noah came back into the room.</p><p>“Oh good foods here I’m starving.”</p><p>“And some good news too.  The server said snow should stop tonight and the mall should be open tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh goody nothing I love more than the mall!”</p><p>“Don’t make fun!  I have no cloths except what I came in and this sweatshirt.  If we are going to spend two more days here I need some things.”</p><p>“Or you could just wear that every day.”</p><p>“Yeah sure we can explore the city in a sweatshirt that goes below my knees with no pants....I’ll freeze!”</p><p>“Good point...fun visual but good point.  So first stop tomorrow is shopping.”</p><p>“Yes and I promise I’ll be quick.  If this city is an option for you we need to make sure we both like it.”</p><p>“Both of us...I like how that sounds.”</p><p>“Me too.  Now let’s eat.  Ice cream first!”</p><p>“Ice cream first....your dad did not raise a heathen.”</p><p>“You are correct, he did not, which is why we eat the ice cream first so it doesn’t melt....only heathens eat melted ice cream.”</p><p>“That makes sense...in some twisted way.”</p><p>“See I’m starting to rub off on you already.”</p><p>“Good thing I love you so much.”</p><p>“Good thing the feeling is mutual.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4.  It’s funny I thought this was going to be a one shot when I started writing!  We are getting closer to the conversation with Lee, which makes me happy.  All mistakes are still mine and I still don’t own these characters.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last two days in Chicago had been perfect.  Once the snow stopped and Elle got some new cloths both she and Noah set out to explore the city....or at least the parts of the city that opened after the storm. It felt amazing to just be together...neither looking over their shoulder to make sure no one saw them hold hands or kiss.  They got to be a couple out and in public for the first time and it was something they planned to keep doing for a long time.  As Elle sat on the plane holding Noah’s hand with her head resting on his shoulder as he slept she realized that even if their conversation with Lee turned out much the same as it had all those years ago the result would be drastically different.  They were together now....a team and no one was going to come between them. </p><p>“We are approaching LAX and the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt light.  Please prepare for landing.”</p><p>Noah stirred awake.</p><p>“We are here already?  How long was I out?”</p><p>“A little over an hour.”</p><p>“Did you get any sleep?”</p><p>“Some.  I think I’m a little anxious.”</p><p>“Lee?”</p><p>“Yes and no.  No matter what he says this is it.  I’m with you. I love you. He can’t change that.  I guess I’m just hoping he is ok with it...it will be easier...for everyone....and after what happened last time I would like easier.”</p><p>“Easier would be nice.  I guess we will just have to see.”</p><p>“Yeah....for all I have changed and matured patience is still not one of my virtues.”</p><p>“Well then let’s try not to think about it.  First stop is your dad’s right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I haven’t seen him or Brad in months plus he has my luggage.”</p><p>“Plus he is going to want to have that talk with me.”</p><p>“How scary do you think he will actually be?  You have known him your whole life.  He has already said he was happy for us.  Plus, like you said, you are not that same kid who got into fights all the time.  Pretty soon you are going to be a Harvard graduate with a fancy job at some ritzy architectural firm in a city to be determined.  Dads love that kind of stuff.”</p><p>“First off I doubt I’ll have some fancy job wherever I work right after graduation....think more entry level grunt work.  Second, I’m still the guy who hurt his daughter and made her loose her best friend.”</p><p>“We hurt each other and the stuff with Lee is entirely mine and Lee’s fault.  You didn’t even know about it until four days ago.”</p><p>“That may be but I still feel a little bit responsible.”</p><p>“And I will continue to tell you that you are not.  Now let’s get off this plane and into some warm weather.  Chicago was great but I need me some sun.”</p><p>“I’m with you on that.  Let’s get my luggage and get out of here.”</p><p>The airport was packed with holiday travelers but thankfully they found Noah’s bag and hopped in a cab without too much trouble.</p><p>“Ok so maybe your dad will only be slightly scary.”</p><p>“You are being ridiculous.  He is happy for us.  He is going to see how happy I am and get even more happy for us.  Relax!”</p><p>“I know I’m being crazy.  It’s just talking to Lee is going to be hard enough.  I need this talk with your dad to be ok.”</p><p>“And it will be.”</p><p>Elle squeezed the hand she was holding. Hoping it gave him the little extra confidence he needed to speak with her dad.  </p><p>“I love you Shelly.”</p><p>“I love you too Noah.”</p><p>The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence as they watched the familiar sites of home pass by the cab’s windows.  And before they knew it they were pulling up to Elle’s house.  Noah payed the driver and grabbed his bag as Elle waited by the front door.  When Noah met up with her she knocked.  The door opened immediately.</p><p>“Elle!”</p><p>“Hi dad.”</p><p>Elle quickly jumped into her dad’s arms.</p><p>“I’m so glad you are home.”</p><p>Mike slowly released his daughter and looked towards Noah, extending his hand.</p><p>“And Noah aren’t you a site for sore eyes.  Thank you for taking care of Elle in Chicago.  I would have gone crazy thinking she was sleeping in a packed hotel lobby.”</p><p>Noah shook Mike’s hand.</p><p>“Of course Mr. Evans.  I would do anything for Elle”</p><p>“Come in guys. You must be hungry. I have some sandwiches for dinner ready.”</p><p>“Where is Brad, dad?”</p><p>“At a friends house. I need to pick him up in about an hour.  He is going to be very excited you are both here.”</p><p>“I’m excited to see him to sir.  It’s been too long.”</p><p>“Yes it has Noah.  Now sit, eat...I don’t want Sara calling saying I didn’t feed you.”</p><p>Dinner was light and fun.  Mike asked both how school was and about how Noah’s interviews had gone.  Noah and Elle asked him about work and how Brad was doing.  It was normal and both Elle and Noah could feel themselves relax as the meal went on.</p><p>“Oh look at the time I have to get Brad....but....actually Elle would you mind grabbing him?  Your car is all gassed up but something is wrong with mine and I thought maybe Noah could help.”</p><p>Elle and Noah looked at each other with knowing smiles.</p><p>“Sure dad.  What’s the address?”</p><p>“It Steve’s house.  You remember Steve. He lives by the school.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Ok. I’ll be back in about thirty minutes don’t hurt yourselves.”</p><p>“We will be fine honey.  Noah was always great with motorcycles that has to help somewhat with cars, right Noah?”</p><p>“Um yeah sure.  As long as it’s something simple I’m sure I can help.”</p><p>“Great.  Ok bye guys. See you in a little.”</p><p>Elle waved as she walked out of the house.</p><p>“So I’m going to assume there is nothing wrong with your car Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“That would be correct and please call me Mike...we are family.”</p><p>“That’s what Elle keeps saying.”</p><p>“Well my daughter is a very smart girl.  Come on why don’t we sit out back.  I just need to say a few things.”</p><p>Noah nodded and followed Mike out the back door.  As the two men sat on the lounge chairs Mike started speaking.</p><p>“Look Noah I meant what I said to you four years ago...who Elle is with is Elle’s choice.  And it seems she has picked you.....and four years ago I wasn’t thrilled about that....but now....you kids haven’t been home much but I still speak with your parents all the time I know what you have done at Harvard....all that you have accomplished....and I know you are not the same kid who was standing in my driveway four years ago taking all the blame for what was clearly a mess made by three teenagers.  You make my daughter happy. I could hear it in her voice these last few days and it was clear tonight.  That’s all I want...for both of you.  Be happy.”</p><p>“I love your daughter with all my heart.  I have for a long time and I plan to for even longer.  Thank you for seeing that and being ok with this.  Please know we want to fix things with Lee but some of that is going to have to be on Lee too.  We don’t know how he is going to react.”</p><p>“Your brother loves you both.  He was hurt and young and those two things rarely go well together.  Tell him what’s happening but also give him some time.  Old hurts are sometimes hard to get over quickly.”</p><p>Noah nodded as he took in Mike’s words. He knew he was right but it did little to untie the Lee shaped knot in his stomach.  The two men continued on with talk of sports and local news until Elle and Brad came back.</p><p>“Noah!  It’s so good to see you.  How long are you home for?  Can you help me with some football stuff....I try out for the team in the spring.”</p><p>“Hey Brad....geez you got big.  I’ll be here until after New Years so we can definitely throw the ball around a little and see what you got.”</p><p>“Great!  Hey dad is it ok for me to shower before I eat?  Steve and I were running drills in his backyard all day.”</p><p>“Yeah say goodnight to Noah thou...he is sleeping at his parents tonight.”</p><p>Noah and Elle’s eyes met.  They had figured her dad would not be ok with Noah sleeping there.</p><p>“Night Noah.  Welcome home!”</p><p>“Night kid.”</p><p>“I’m going to clean up the sandwiches.  You guys stay out here and relax a little.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.”</p><p>Mike leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek as he headed back into the house.  As the door closed Elle walked over to Noah and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Soooooooo how did it go with my dad?”</p><p>“Really well...you were right.  He wants us happy and he sees that we are.”</p><p>Elle looked positively giddy.</p><p>“Seeeeee I told you.”</p><p>“Too bad he isn’t ok with me sleeping here tonight.  I’ve gotten used to sharing a bed with you.”</p><p>“Me too.  But it’s only until New Years...it’s like a week!  We went four years totally apart I think we can handle a few days not sharing a bed.”</p><p>“It’s gonna be a struggle but I’ll try.”</p><p>“Does this help?”</p><p>Elle leaned up and kissed him.</p><p>“Um no...that actually makes it worse.”</p><p>“Well then how about this.....I love you Noah Flynn and I can’t wait to spend this Christmas with you as a real couple....totally out in the open....not hiding from anyone.”</p><p>Noah brightly smiled.</p><p>“Yeah.  That helps.”</p><p>The two kissed and only stopped when they heard Mike accidentally...possibly on purpose....loudly drop something in the kitchen.</p><p>“I think that’s my cue to go.”</p><p>“Yeah probably.”</p><p>“Shit I have to get an Uber.”</p><p>Mike yelled from the thru the window....because he was definitely not eaves dropping on their conversation.</p><p>“No you don’t. Your parents dropped your car off here today.  They knew you would be getting in late and coming here first.  It’s in the garage.”</p><p>“Thanks Mike.”</p><p>“Ok then.  I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll be over for breakfast.”</p><p>“Perfect.  I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.  Drive safe. Text me when you get home.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>And with one last kiss Noah headed towards his car.</p><p>When he arrived home he quietly entered the darkened house.  Clearly his parents were sleeping.  Sara had mentioned that Lee was going to stay in his apartment until Christmas Eve so Noah wasn’t worried about running into him.  He walked up the stairs careful to avoid the ones that always creaked and gave him away when he missed curfew.  He laughed to himself at how much he felt like that teenager in this moment sneaking back in.  As he opened the door to his bedroom he saw the hallway light go on.</p><p>“Noah is that you?”</p><p>“Hi mom sorry I tried to be quiet and not wake you.”</p><p>Sara started walking towards him. </p><p>“No baby it’s ok.  I’m glad you are home.”</p><p>She leaned up and hugged her son.</p><p>“What time is Elle coming tomorrow?”</p><p>“9am for breakfast.”</p><p>“Great.  Go get some sleep I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Night mom.  Love you.”</p><p>“Night sweetie. Love you more.”</p><p>Noah smiled.  For as long as he could remember his mom would always say that and it never failed warm his heart.  He dropped his luggage in the corner of the room and preceded to take off him cloths.  Once he was down to his boxers he got into his bed and texted Elle.</p><p>Home</p><p>Good.  I miss you already.   But at least I have my new old sweatshirt....it kinda smells like both of us.</p><p>Thinking of you in bed with that sweatshirt on makes me happy.</p><p>How does a pic of it make you feel?</p><p>Elle then sent him a picture of her in bed....his sweatshirt clearly in view....and her beautiful smiling face.  Noah quickly made it his home screen wallpaper.</p><p>Like I’m the luckiest guy in the world.  Love you.</p><p>Love you too.  Now go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.</p><p>Nite Elle</p><p>Nite Noah</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok this should be the last chapter before their conversation with Lee.  Don’t own them but I own any mistakes.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Noah walked downstairs he couldn’t help but smile.  By the smells he could tell his mom was going all out for breakfast.</p><p>“Mom are you cooking for an army?  It’s only four people.”</p><p>“One of whom is Elle.  Who I have barely seen over the last four years because she loved both my sons so much she thought it best to stay away. And who is now....FINALLY...back together with the love of her life who just so happens to be you.  I’m excited...kill me!”</p><p>“Noah let your mom have this. She has been waiting for a long time.....we both have.”</p><p>Noah smiled at both of his parents.</p><p>“So before Elle gets here and your mom starts to monopolize the conversation....”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sara looked at her husband in mock surprise.</p><p>“Sorry dear, but you know it’s true.”</p><p>“Well yeah but you don’t need to make it sound like a crime.”</p><p>“Fair enough.  Let me rephrase.  Before your mom and Elle start to catch up leaving us men to smile and nod at appropriate times....”</p><p>Sara looked approvingly at her husband and he continued.</p><p>“How are the interviews going?”</p><p>“Good.  I set up one more this week in San Francisco and then I have three in New York City after New Years.  I think once I’m done with those I’ll see who gives me offers and go over them with my advisor.  I’m pretty sure I want to go with a place that has the best chance for advancement rather than the best financial package. I feel like my advisor could really help with figuring out which one that is.”</p><p>“That makes sense. I’m sure you will make the right choice Noah.”</p><p>“Thanks dad that means a lot.”</p><p>Sara, with her back turned away from the two, smiled.  How far they had both come these last four years!  Her smile only grew wider as she heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“I’ll get it mom.”</p><p>When Noah opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a brightly smiling Elle.</p><p>“Yeah I definitely missed waking up to that pretty face.”</p><p>“I missed you too...your sweatshirt just didn’t cut it.  I like being wrapped in your arms much more.”</p><p>Noah then pulled Elle close to him and kissed her.  They were broken apart by the sound of Sara’s voice.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready.”</p><p>“My mom made way too much food.  I hope you are hungry.”</p><p>“I’m a little nervous about talking to Lee later but I can definitely eat.”</p><p>Noah gave her a peck on the top of her head and then grabbed her hand to lead her to the kitchen.</p><p>“Everything smells delicious Sara.”</p><p>“Oh Elle.  Let me look at you.  Gosh you look amazing.  I’ve really missed you.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I’ve missed you too.  I just...so much happened and I just...I needed to.  I don’t know it just hurt for a long time.”</p><p>“I know. It’s ok.  Really. You are here now and you look happy.  Noah looks happy.  I’m so glad you two found each other again.”</p><p>Elle looked over at Noah, who was helping his dad out food on the table.</p><p>“I am too.”</p><p>Sara threw one arm around Elle’s shoulders and walked with her to the table.  Mr. Flynn greeted her with a hug before that all sat down.</p><p>“Everything looks delicious Sara.”</p><p>“And by everything she means every last scrap of food you must have had in the house mom.  Seriously is the fridge empty?”</p><p>“Don’t make fun of your mom....I think its sweets a Sara.”</p><p>“Thank you Elle.  Now who wants pancakes?”</p><p>As the food was passed around and everyone filled their plate easy conversation flowed.  The Evans asked Elle about school and work.  Elle filled them in on the few adventure her and Noah had gone on in Chicago.  It was when Elle was talking about a the day they went indoor skydiving....Elle was laughing and Noah kept interjecting with his side of the story....they looked so happy, so at ease....so unlike how either of them had looked these last few years...Sara started to cry.</p><p>“Mom are you ok?”</p><p>“Yes...more than ok.  I’m sorry I’m being silly....it just you both look...I haven’t seen either of you look this relaxed and content in years.”</p><p>Elle looked at Noah as he reached for her hand.</p><p>“It’s definitely been too long mom.”</p><p>The rest of the breakfast passed in comfortable conversations and heart warming laughs.  In so many ways it felt like their family brunches but they all knew there were people missing.</p><p>“Boys would you clear the table and do the dishes?  I’d like to talk to Elle....you know girl to girl....for a bit.”</p><p>Both Noah and his dad knew by the tone of Sara’s voices she wasn’t really asking a question so they both nodded and starting picking up plates.  </p><p>“Elle why don’t we go into the living room.”</p><p>Elle nodded as she followed Sara.  The two women made themselves comfortable on the couch.  Sara was the first to speak.</p><p>“You and Noah seem good....really good.”</p><p>“Yeah.  We did a lot of talking these last few days...about the past...about the future.  It was important, you know?  All of our cards are on the table.  We aren’t hiding anything from each other or anyone else.  We both want this...want us.”</p><p>“I am happy to hear that and even happier knowing you guys really talked.  I know I never brought him up when we spoke but Noah was a mess when everything happened and even after he was never really Noah again.  It was clear something was missing from his life.  I always knew it was you.  I could see the same in you too.  For four years I watched you guys walk around in a fog. It’s amazing to see you both now...”</p><p>“I sense a but...”</p><p>“Not really a but....more like a what if.  What if Lee reacts the same as he did before?  I know you two aren’t close anymore....and I hate that and would love for that to get better as well...I guess I just don’t know where your head is about Lee’s opinion on you and Noah.  Please remember I love all three of you and I hate what all of this has done but I also don’t want to watch you and Noah once again throw away something really special because Lee can’t let go of a 4th grade promise.”</p><p>“That’s one of the things Noah and I talked about.  This is it....we are together....nothing Lee says or does can stop that.  I still love Lee....I always will.  And I forgave him a long time ago for saying nothing while I was clearly hurting.  I want him to be ok with this but my relationship with Noah is no longer contingent on Lee’s approval.”</p><p>“I’m relieved to hear that.  I really do believe that Lee will see what you two have and realize the mistake he made....he may need a little time but he will get there.”</p><p>“I hope you are right.”</p><p>“I know my sons. Lee loves you and his brother....eventually that will win him over.  What time is he coming here”</p><p>As Sara asked the question Noah walked into the living room and answered for Elle.</p><p>“12....for lunch....which honestly I don’t know how I’m going to eat after that breakfast....I told him I wanted to talk before Christmas....try to make things better this year but mom I can’t promise that we can.  I don’t know how he is going to take all of this.”</p><p>“Just be honest with him.  That’s all you can do.  You aren’t doing anything wrong by being together. Now, your dad has promised me a day at the beach so I’m going to grab our stuff and my husband and get out if your hair.  Unless we hear from you we won’t be back until later tonight.  And believe it or not there are cold cuts in the fridge and fresh bread on the counter.”</p><p>Sara leaned over to hug Elle and then got up to walk over to Noah and give him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Thanks mom.”</p><p>“No matter what you take care of our girl ok.”</p><p>“You know I will.”</p><p>Sara smiled as she left the room in search of her husband.  Noah sat next to Elle on the couch and pulled her into his side.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok...moms right about at least one thing....Lee loves you...”</p><p>“Were you listening in on our conversation?”</p><p>“No, I swear I just heard the tale end as I came in here.”</p><p>“Lee loves you too you know.”</p><p>“That’s debatable.”</p><p>“No it’s not.  He loves you...”</p><p>“He always had a funny way of showing it....not like I made it easy thou.”</p><p>“You didn’t but it’s also the younger brother thing....the ‘little Flynn’ thing.  He always felt like he lived in your shadow.  No one likes that. And before you say it....no you never made him feel that way it’s just how little brothers feel when the older one is someone like you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You know....good looking...athletic...smart....popular...it was a lot for Lee to live up to.  The worst thing he said to me when he found out was that I was the only thing he had that you didn’t.  It broke my heart.”</p><p>“Why did he always look at it as all or nothing with you?  Why wasn’t it ok for us to both love you?”</p><p>“I’m hoping it was because he was 16 and immature and that things will be different now.”</p><p>“Yeah me too.”</p><p>“Can we just spend the next few hours before he comes like this?  Everything seems better with your arms around me.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is it the whole point of this story.  Clearly more conversations need to be had but this is a start.  Don’t own them.  Mistakes are all mine.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“2 minutes later than the last time you asked Elle.”</p><p>“And that time is?”</p><p>“11:50.”</p><p>“Ok so we have like ten minutes before Lee gets here.”</p><p>“Elle please sit down or something.....all the pacing is making me crazy.”</p><p>Elle plopped herself on the couch next to Noah and rested her head on his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.  Are we doing this the right way?  Maybe we should have warned him or something?”</p><p>“We both know doing this in person is the best way.  Nothing he says or does will change how we feel, right?”</p><p>“Right....I just...last time was so hard and thinking about this being a repeat is tying me in knots.”</p><p>It was then they heard the front door open.</p><p>“Well looks like we are about to find out if history is going to repeat. Hey Lee....in the living room!”</p><p>Noah and Elle quickly sat in different chairs.  No need to have Lee walk in on them cuddling.</p><p>“Look, man can this be quick I have shopp....Elle I didn’t expect you here too.”</p><p>“Noah and I wanted to talk to you together before Christmas...we have let all this go on too long.”</p><p>Lee looked between Noah and Elle before taking a seat on the couch.</p><p>“Ok.  Talk.”</p><p>Elle looked at Noah.  They had decided that he would speak first.</p><p>“Lee we have let this fester for too long.  We are family and we should act that way...”</p><p>“I wasn’t the one lying and sneaking around.”</p><p>“No you weren’t....that’s on us and we don’t want to make that same mistake again.  Listen Elle and I ran into each other in Chicago a few days ago.  We talked....a lot...and we both realized we still love each other and we want to be together.  It’s still new but we wanted to tell you in person. We want this time to be different.”</p><p>Silence filled the house and just when Elle thought she couldn’t take it anymore Lee spoke up.</p><p>“So wait....let me get this straight....you called me here today because you want me to believe that four years later you two just happen to meet up in another city and get together?!  What do you two take me for....an idiot?!”</p><p>Lee got up and started to pace around the living room.  </p><p>“Everything makes sense now.  Elle ignoring me, you never coming home for more than a few days.  You two have been together this whole time!  And now what....you are both graduating and figure the gig is up so you made up this ridiculous story?!”</p><p>“Lee, no, that’s not true at all!  I had a layover in Chicago....there was a storm....we just ended up at the same hotel.”</p><p>“Stop lying!  It’s not a good look Elle.  I expect shit like this from Noah...but you Elle...you were my best friend.  Our moms raised us like siblings....and look at us now.  Your mom would be so disappointed....”</p><p>Elle was frozen in her seat.  Noah stood a stalked over to Lee. </p><p>“That’s enough!”</p><p>“What are you gonna do?  Hit me?  That’s what you are best at, right?  Hitting shit....oh and sleeping around.  Tell me...how many girls have you slept with at school?  How many does Elle know about?  Huh?  Or does she just accept it since she is a liar too?”</p><p>“Lee stop!  You can’t speak to her like that!”</p><p>“Oh does the truth hurt?  Is it so foreign to you that you can’t even accept it when it’s right in your face?!  You know what you two deserve each other.  Have a nice life.”</p><p>With that Lee turned and walked out of the house. Noah turned to Elle and she whispered....</p><p>“Go.  Don’t let him leave like this.”</p><p>Noah seemed to hesitate for a second but could see on Elle’s face that she meant it.  He turned and ran to catch up with Lee. He found him visibly shaking in his car.</p><p>“Lee get out of the car.  Don’t leave this way.  We want to make this better.”</p><p>Lee just sat there staring straight ahead.</p><p>“Lee please get out of the car.  Please.”</p><p>Lee slowly turned his head towards his brother.  Noah saw hurt and anger and confusion in his eyes.</p><p>“Lee let’s talk...just you and me...we can sit by the pool.  Lee please your my brother and I want us to start acting like it.”</p><p>For a second Noah wasn’t sure what Lee would do but then he opened the car door, got out and walked right past him towards the pool.  Noah was stuck in his spot for only a moment and then turned to follow Lee.  The two brothers each sat on the lounge chairs facing each other silently for what felt like forever until Lee finally spoke.</p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said to Elle.”</p><p>“You’re going to need to talk to Elle about that.”</p><p>Lee could only nod as the tense silence returned.  This time it was a Noah who finally spoke.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Lee and Noah locked eyes and Noah continued.</p><p>“Last time....the day you found out....you accused me of hitting Elle...did you really believe that?”</p><p>Noah could see Lee replaying that day over in his head.</p><p>“Could you blame me...you hit everything, especially back then.”</p><p>Noah felt his blood boil but he took a breath and tried to calm his voice.</p><p>“Lee I have never...would never hit a women....let alone family...or a person I love....and I definitely would never hit Elle.  And the fact that you would think that....that you believed I could do that....listen Elle was a huge reason I’ve stayed away these last few years but that...the fact that my own brother thought so little of me....it broke my heart just as much as Elle walking away from me at the prom...and now to hear you still feel like that.....maybe if I had stayed in touch more you would know better but still....do you honestly think Elle and I have been sneaking around for four years?”</p><p>“I don’t know what to believe.  You have lied to me before and the two of you all but disappeared from my life for years until today.  I walk in the house and there you both are telling me you just got back together and....it’s easier to believe it’s a lie then to think about what kept you apart these past years....about who kept you apart.”</p><p>“None of this is all on one person...this was a group effort in complete stupidity.”</p><p>The brothers let out a strained laugh.</p><p>“Look Lee I love Elle. I have for a long time and I am sincerely sorry we lied to you before but we are not lying now.  It was a complete coincidence we ran into each other in Chicago....a coincidence I am very happy for....these last four years have been hard and yes I have dated some, but not like you think.  Elle had my heart....even thou we weren’t together....and when we finally saw each other again it turns out she feels the same.  We are together now and we have no intention of messing this up again.  We want you to be ok with it but if you aren’t that doesn’t change how we feel or us being together. And we both want our relationships with you to get better too...we can’t go on like we have been. We are family. We need to start acting like it.”</p><p>“First I need to apologize to Elle...what I just said in there was.....it was horrible.  Everything else...I don’t know....I just need some time.  Can you understand that?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Lee got up and headed towards the house he found Elle still sitting in the living room.</p><p>“Hey Elle can I talk to you for a sec?”</p><p>Elle looked up at him and it was clear she had been crying.</p><p>‘Elle, I’m sorry for what I said before....bringing up your mom was wrong.  I didn’t mean it.  I was caught off guard and said a lot of things I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Elle stared at Lee for a long time....trying to see her best friend...trying to get past the hurt his words had caused.  How could she make him see that she never wanted to hurt him?</p><p>“Lee me loving Noah....being with him....never took away my love for you.  What I feel for him...what we have together....it’s so different from how you and I were.  I gave him up once for you.  I won’t do it again but I can love you both...if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“I understand what you are saying Elle...I do....and I’m not the same kid I was four years ago.  I know what I cost you...I could see it ....even then.  I was just to selfish or stupid or immature to really face it...but walking in here today it was like it was that day all over again and it just felt like you were lying.  I mean let’s be honest....what are the chances of you two just running into each other in Chicago...it’s a big city....neither of you live or work there.....it had to be a lie, right?”</p><p>“But it’s not....it’s the truth.”</p><p>“I want to believe you wouldn’t lie to me again....but Elle we have barely spoken in 3 years...it’s just hard for me to believe that you didn’t go running back to Noah in that time.  What would have stopped you?”</p><p>“I was scared....I was scared you would hate me forever...I was scared Noah already did....I was scared I’d loose your mom.....I was just scared so I stayed away from all of you and if I could go back and change that I would.  I would’ve been honest with you from the start. I would have told Noah I loved him at the prom.  I would have done so much different.  But I won’t change where I am now.  I won’t change that Noah and I somehow....miraculously...found each other in a crowded hotel lobby during a snow storm in a Chicago....I won’t change how much I love him and want to be with him and I won’t change that he feels the same way.  We are being honest with you now.  He and I just got back together...we want you to be ok with that but we won’t break up if you are not...not again.”</p><p>“Can you give me some time?  It’s a lot to process and I don’t want to make the same mistakes again either.”</p><p>Elle, with tears in her eyes, nodded. It was a start.</p><p>“Good...ok I’m gonna go.....I have a lot to think about....it was really good to see you Elle...even with everything that happened.”</p><p>“You too Lee.”</p><p>Lee let himself out as Elle sat in the couch.  Noah came in a short time later.</p><p>“I saw Lee pull out.  How did it go?</p><p>Noah wrapped his arms around her as he sat on the couch and then leaned them back so they were lying down.<br/>“Ok...I guess...he said he needed time...he honestly thinks we could be lying.”</p><p>“I know....of all the scenarios I ran thru in my head that was not one of them.”</p><p>“He’ll see we are not.  I mean everyone else knows we haven’t been together all this time.”</p><p>“That will definitely help.  Hey Elle....”</p><p>She lifted her head to rest her chin in his chest.</p><p>“You are the best thing to ever happen to me.  I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Noah.  I’m so happy I got stuck in Chicago.”</p><p>Noah smiled at her.</p><p>“Yeah me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to figure out perfect Christmas gifts for these people was really hard!  I don’t own any of them.  All mistakes are my own.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day before a Christmas Eve Noah and Elle decided to brave the crowds and do some last minute Christmas shopping.</p><p>“Ok so we will hit the stores we think are good for parent gifts together, then we will split up to get each other something and then meet up for lunch...or late lunch depending on crowds and if we find...”</p><p>“Elle breath....we have no where to be all day.  If this takes an hour great....if it takes 6 hours that’s great too.  Just relax.”</p><p>“Relax?  It’s the day before Christmas Eve!  The mall is going to be packed....what if there is nothing left to buy?!”</p><p>Noah couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Elle!  Nothing left?  Stop.  And besides no gift is going to compare to being here with you.”</p><p>Noah reached over the center console of his car and grabbed her hand.  Elle quickly looked down to them joined and then back up at Noah taking a deep breath before she spoke.</p><p>“I know you are right it’s just....I want this Christmas to be a perfect as can be.  I’ve dreamed about this for a long time....you and me together....sometimes I still can’t believe we are here.”</p><p>Noah lifted her hand to kiss it.</p><p>“When I was getting ready to go to a Chicago and then come home it never crossed my mind that I would be here with you either...and that’s something to celebrate and not stress about.  It’s a Christmas.  It’s not about gifts.  Let’s just try to have fun.  Can you do that?”</p><p>Elle gently smiled and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Good because we are here and I’m definitely using the valet ....fighting for a parking spot is not my idea of a good time.”</p><p>The mall was as packed as Elle had feared but Noah simply took her hand and they walked between the masses.  After a few stores they had been able to get their parents gifts and were about the split up to buy for each other.</p><p>“Ok so text me when your done and we will meet at the food court....oh and make sure the bag is hidden I don’t want any clues..and nothing cheesy....we are adults now and.....”</p><p>“Elle.”</p><p>“Ok sorry.  Just meet me at the food court when you are done.”</p><p>The couple kissed and parted ways. Noah knew exactly what store he wanted to go to and headed that way.  As soon as he realized he could get a gift for Elle he knew exactly what it should be.  He had called the jeweler to make sure they still made it and couldn’t wait to see how it turned out.</p><p>Elle, on the other hand, had no idea what to get Noah.  In fact she had stayed up half the night trying to think or google something perfect...and had come up empty. She was so lost in thought she didn’t see Lee until she had walked right into him.</p><p>“Oh sorry. I wasn’t paying attention...totally my fault....Lee?  I didn’t even realize it was you.  What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Christmas shopping....which I imagine is what you are here for too?”</p><p>“Yeah Noah and I needed to get some last minute things.”</p><p>“Oh then I’ll let you get back to that...”</p><p>“No you don’t have....Noah is off getting my present so I have time....maybe we can shop together?”</p><p>“I don’t know Elle....”</p><p>“Lee I would really love to spend some time with you....”</p><p>The two former best friends stood in silence while Lee decided what he wanted to do.</p><p>“Ok....yeah....that would be good....I would like that too.”</p><p>Elle smiled up at Lee.  Regardless of what pulled them apart she had missed her best friend. While she wasn’t going to let Lee come between her and Noah she would definitely love to start mending their friendship.  At first they walked along in awkward silence...neither sure what they could or should say....but then Lee made a joke about a shirt in a store window and  Elle made a comment about another store window and before either knew it they were talking and laughing just like they had for all those years growing up. </p><p>It was about thirty minutes since they had bumped into each other that something finally caught Elle’s eye.  Stopping in front of the store window she knew she had found the perfect gift for Noah.</p><p>“Thats really nice...who are you thinking of getting that for?”</p><p>Elle answered without hesitation.</p><p>“Noah.”</p><p>Elle caught the brief change in Lee’s face but even she had to give him credit for how quickly he pasted a smile back on his face.</p><p>“Yeah.  I think he would like that.”</p><p>“I’m gonna get it.”</p><p>Elle headed towards the entrance but Lee hesitated.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Lee seemed stuck where he was standing until he closed his eyes, took a breath and joined Elle at the door. </p><p>“This store has some cool stuff....you take care of the gift for Noah and I’ll look around.”</p><p>Elle knew it was hard for Lee but again gave him credit for trying.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>About twenty minutes later they both emerged....bags in hand.</p><p>“Well this store was definitely a winner.”</p><p>“Yeah I have to remember this for every holiday.  I finished my whole list.”</p><p>“Thank god you did....that was a long list Lee.”</p><p>“Yeah I kinda got caught up in school and finals.”</p><p>“Yeah I know that feeling.”</p><p>Elle’s phone then buzzed...it was a text from Noah.</p><p>“Noah is done shopping.”</p><p>Again Lee’s face fell.  </p><p>“We are going to grab lunch in the food court....you should join us.”</p><p>“Um I don’t know.  That may not be the best idea....after everything that happened yesterday I just....”</p><p>“Lee we both want to make things better and it just the food court....it’s not a four course meal at some fancy white table cloth restaurant.  It will be quick.”</p><p>Lee looked at Elle and she could see the wheels turning in his head.  </p><p>“Ok....ok...yeah this is good.....and I love the food court.”</p><p>“Great.  I’m starving!”</p><p>Elle tugged Lee’s arm and started walking. When they got to the court Elle immediately saw Noah standing amongst the crowd and headed towards him.  When she was close enough she wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled her head into his side.</p><p>“Hey beautiful did you get everything....hey Lee.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“I ran into Lee as I was shopping so we finished up together.  So what are we getting?  I’m so hungry!”</p><p>Nearly in unison both Noah and Lee answered.</p><p>“I want Chipotle.”</p><p>“Im thinking Chipotle.”</p><p>All three laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“Ok, you guys get that and I’m going to head over to the sandwich place.”</p><p>With that Elle walked away from the brothers.  Noah tilted his head towards Chipotle and both headed in that direction.  At first neither spoke and the silence was painful.  Finally Lee broke the stalemate.</p><p>“So what did you get mom and dad?”</p><p>“I got dad that gourmet coffee he loves so much and I got mom a painting for the beach house....Elle thinks she will love it.”</p><p>“Well Elle knows mom better than either of us so she is probably right.”</p><p>“This is very true...what about you?”</p><p>“I went boring and got them a gift certificates to some of the stores they like.”</p><p>Noah nodded and the silence returned. Thankfully the line was moving and before long both were ordering their food.  Once they had everything they found a table. Lee was off getting napkins when Elle came to sit with her sandwich.</p><p>“So how’s it going with Lee?”</p><p>“Ridiculously awkward!  We are more like strangers than brothers.”</p><p>Elle could hear the hurt in Noah’s voice and leaned forward the place a hand on his face.</p><p>“Hey.  He came to lunch, right?  We are already miles ahead of last time.”</p><p>Noah twisted his face to kiss the inside of her palm.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Noah.”</p><p>Lee witnessed the exchange as he walked back to the table.  He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he would have to be blind to not see the deep love between his brother and ex-best friend.  Growing up he had seen Noah date...or at least what Noah considered dating...plenty of girls and never had he seen his brother look at a girl the way he was looking at Elle now and the same could be said of Elle.  It was so intimate Lee almost felt like he was intruding on something private....even thou they were in the middle of a very packed mall food court!  Lee thought about leaving....about turning around and heading home...but he too wanted to make things better and leaving would only make things worse so he head over to the table.....hoping that this time they could all get this right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short chapter.  I think Christmas Eve/day is gonna take us a few chapters.  I still don’t own these people I just really like playing with them.  All mistakes are mine.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Eve at the Flynn house has always been fun. Sara would go out of her way to make it into a winter wonderland when the kids were young and even when they got older she always went the extra mile to make everything as perfect as could be.  In the years since the blow up Sara had tried to continue on with their traditions but the hurts and silence that followed made every Christmas feel a little bit less. For the first time in four years she was hopeful that this Christmas would finally be like old times. </p><p>When Noah and Elle had FaceTimed her to tell her they were back together she felt a piece of her heart mend. She went to Joni’s grave to tell her the good news. Throughout the tumultuous years after the prom Sara had come so many times to cry....at what had happened to their children....at how she felt helpless...at how much she wished Joni was still here because together they would have fixed it.  To be able to go with good news felt like a Christmas gift all unto itself. </p><p>Sara found herself back at the cemetery Christmas Eve morning.....needing time with her best friend to reflect on everything that has happened. Once, when the kids were still young Sara has said to Joni she hoped Elle and Lee ended up together...they were already so close...they would be a great couple. Joni has just laughed.  </p><p>“Nope. Lee and Elle are great as friends....siblings even....but Elle and Noah will end up together.”</p><p>She had been so convinced and Sara had just scoffed. </p><p>“You are crazy!  They barely talk to each other and Elle is always mad at him when he is mean to Lee.”</p><p>“And Noah immediately calms down as soon as she yells at him.  And Elle feels safe with Noah....it’s all over her face and she is gonna need that if I’m gone.”</p><p>“Don’t say that. You are gonna beat this.  I’ll tell you what....let’s make a bet.  If Elle ends up with Lee you are going to have to wear that hideous dress you wore to formal our freshmen year and if she ends up with Noah.....”</p><p>“You will have to perform you horrendous rendition of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ at their wedding!”</p><p>Sitting at Joni’s grave Sara couldn’t help but laugh at the memory.</p><p>“Looks like I’m gonna have to brush up on the lyrics Joni.  God I wish you were here.  You should see them together. It’s like they are both whole again. You see right. They balance each other out.  Don’t worry he hasn’t ask her yet....but I know he will and I know he will ask Mike for her hand first. It’s not fair you are missing all of this but I promise Noah and Elle will have an amazing life together. Now things with Lee just need to get better. They are all trying. Noah said they even had lunch in the mall yesterday....it’s a start.  Dinner is at my house tonight and we will all be together for the first time in forever.  Make sure you peek in and send whatever luck you can.  You are so missed and so loved.  Merry Christmas Joni.”</p><p>Sara wiped some tears from her eyes as she headed back to her car.  Tonight would be a good indication of wether or not their family could be mended and she really hoped it all turned out ok.  </p><p>Arriving back at the house she was pleased to see her husband and sons had done the things she had asked to set up for dinner.  Christmas may loose some magic when the kids grow up but having them to help with set up and heavy lifting almost made up for it...almost.</p><p>“Sara, is that you?”</p><p>“Yeah...where are you?”</p><p>“In the kitchen.”</p><p>Sara made her way down the hall and found her husband prepping the meat for dinner.</p><p>“Wow do you think we have enough?”</p><p>“We are feeding 7 adults....and you told them all to come hungry.  I’m just happy there are sides.”</p><p>Sara walked over to her husband and kissed him.</p><p>“Well they should come hungry...it’s Christmas!”</p><p>“You say the same thing about random Monday dinners!”</p><p>“I like to feed people.”</p><p>“And thankfully you found people who like to eat.”</p><p>“Soooo....how were the boys today?  Did they get along?”</p><p>“They didn’t fight and they weren’t totally silent...I’m taking that as a win.”</p><p>“I will too.  Where are they now?”</p><p>“Lee is up in his room and Noah went to get Elle....they wanted to exchange presents privately.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go up and say hi to Lee.”</p><p>‘Honey you have made it this far without meddling....don’t start now.”</p><p>“I’m not.  I just want to see my son and if he wants to talk to me about everything I will just have to be all ears.”</p><p>Sara got a knowing look from her husband and headed towards Lee’s room.  His door was open and he was sitting on the floor wrapping presents.</p><p>“Need any help with those?”</p><p>“Hey mom.  No thanks.  This is the last one.”</p><p>Lee could see the look of disappointment on his moms face.</p><p>“But I could use some company while I finish.”</p><p>Lee was happy when his mom smiled and sat on the floor across from him.</p><p>“So how were your finals?  I know you were worrying about the last one.”<br/>“Actually I think I did pretty good.  Now I’m just glad they are over.  I needed this break.”</p><p>“So maybe I’ll see you more?”</p><p>Lee paused his wrapping to look at his mom.</p><p>“I don’t know mom.....I have my apartment.  Plus you have Noah home.....you have seen him even less than me.”</p><p>“Noah is going to New York after New Years.”</p><p>“Oh.  I didn’t know that.  I guess he is going to spend time with Elle?”</p><p>“Yes and no....he has some job interviews lined up there.”</p><p>Lee nodded and went back to wrapping.</p><p>“Lee you know I have stayed out of this but if you want to talk about any of it I’m here.”</p><p>Sara could see her son working thru his thoughts before he answered.</p><p>“They really just ran into each other in Chicago?”</p><p>“Yes baby.  I promise you....no one is lying to you. I was just as surprised as you when they told me.”</p><p>“They seem really happy.”</p><p>Sara smiled warmly at Lee.</p><p>“They do...they are.”</p><p>“And they stayed apart because of me.”</p><p>“Oh sweetie....you all tried to make adult decisions when you were still kids....”</p><p>“But it’s my fault...these last few years....Noah being so quiet....Elle never really coming around....it’s because I was an asshole.”</p><p>“They both love you and hated that they hurt you.  And all of you reacted how kids react...you all ran away....and yes it was for college...but college gave you guys the cover to avoid the whole mess.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to fix it mom.  When they told me the other day....I said some things I regret...there is just a lot of baggage.  I don’t know where to start.”</p><p>“The fact that you are trying to figure out how to make it better is a start.  Just be honest.  There is a lot of hurt between all of you but I also know there is a lot of love.  You all want to make this better...but you are going to have to work for it.”</p><p>Lee nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Thanks mom.  I’m so sorry this went on for so long.”</p><p>“Everybody is.  Now work on making it better.”</p><p>Sara leaned over to hug a Lee.</p><p>“I’m going to help your dad with dinner.  Don’t sit up here all alone....come down and help.”</p><p>“You just don’t want to touch the meat.”</p><p>“This is true. But I’m sure your dad would appreciate some time with you too.”</p><p>“Well it is a Christmas.”</p><p>Mother and son laughed as they headed downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas Eve continues.  I spent so much time trying to figure out what these two (That I do not own) could give each other for a Christmas...it was really hard but I’m happy with what I came up with.  All mistakes are mine.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Noah told her he wanted to take her somewhere special to exchange gifts she had secretly hoped it would be here at the Hollywood sign....the place they first gave in to their feelings...the place they first tried to be a we.  </p><p>“It really is beautiful up here.”</p><p>“Yeah....I nearly forgot.”</p><p>“What?  This is your place...how could you forget?”</p><p>“I haven’t been up here since I left for school.  Honestly, after the night I brought you here it became our place...it was too hard to come here after everything blew up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Noah.”</p><p>“Can we make a deal?  No more apologies.....there is no need anymore....we both know we are sorry for everything.  I want to move forward.  I’m not saying we forget what happened...I just don’t see the point in apologizing every time the past gets brought up.”</p><p>“Yeah we can do that....we should do that.”</p><p>The young couple smiled at each other as they leaned in to kiss.  </p><p>“Ok present time!  I go first....I hope you like it.”</p><p>“Elle I’m sure I’ll love it because it’s from you.”</p><p>Elle excitedly handed him the carefully wrapped present.  To Elle it felt like it took forever for him to open it but when he finally did she was treated to an awe struck expression from Noah.</p><p>“It’s a compass.  The coordinates etched to the top are here...this very spot...the Hollywood sign....open it.”</p><p>Noah did as he was told and smiled.  Inside the cover was the picture Elle had sent a few nights before of her in his old school sweatshirt.</p><p>“This way no matter where you are I will always be with you and you can always find your way home.”</p><p>Noah was silent as he held the compass in his hand like it was the most precious thing he had ever seen.  When he finally spoke Elle could swear he had tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Elle this is....it’s amazing...I love it....and I will keep it with me always. Thank you.”</p><p>“Yay!  I’m so glad you love it. Annnnd now it’s my turn!”</p><p>Elle anxiously put out her hands as Noah gave her his present.  Hurriedly she ripped off the bow, opened the box and smiled brightly.  Inside was a beautiful silver beaded bracelet.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Take it out and look at the clasp.”</p><p>As she did Elle noticed an inscription.<br/>“It’s the date of the kissing booth.”</p><p>“Yeah....now open the clasp.”</p><p>Elle twisted the clasp open and noticed something inside the beads.  She looked up at Noah.</p><p>“Take it out.”</p><p>Carefully Elle pulled the small piece of paper out and unrolled it.</p><p>“It’s a ticket....is this your ticket for the kissing booth?”</p><p>Noah nodded.</p><p>“You kept it all this time?”</p><p>“Yeah.  It’s been in my wallet.  I couldn’t throw it out....it would have felt like I was erasing everything we meant to each other.”</p><p>“Noah...I don’t even know what to say....this is amazing.  I can’t believe you kept this.”</p><p>Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. </p><p>“I’m so in love with you Noah Flynn.”</p><p>“That’s good because I love you too.”</p><p>It was a beautiful day and so they sat and ate the small lunch Noah had packed...sharing funny stories about their lives these last few years.  For the first time since finding each other again there was no sadness about having missed these moments...they were two people, deeply in love, sharing their lives with each other...it felt normal and light.</p><p>“So that firm in San Francisco called with an offer.”</p><p>“Yeah, and.....”</p><p>“It’s a good offer and their is definitely room for advancement.”</p><p>“That all sounds good....you sound unsure thou.”</p><p>“I still have the interview this week and then the ones in New York.  I really feel like I should go on those before making a decision.”</p><p>“Again...sounds good...”</p><p>“Would you come with me to San Francisco this week?  I have the interview with the newer firm there.  I was thinking we could do an overnight trip....explore the city a little?”</p><p>“Yeah I would love that.  And I can look at some of the hospitals for myself....”</p><p>“Elle...I’m not asking you.....I don’t want you to come away with me so you can find a job.  I would never ask you to do that.  I want you there because I value your opinion.  It’s important to me that you like where I’m living so you come to visit.”</p><p>“Noah you could live on a deserted island and I would still come to visit.  I want to.  Look, I wasn’t going to say anything because it could amount to nothing but when you went on that last interview in Chicago I checked out Northwestern Medical.  Like I told you I really don’t know where I want to be after graduation and I had only looked at New York and LA.  I really should broaden my horizons.”</p><p>“Ok as long as you aren’t doing it for me.  I want you to do what’s best for you and your career.  I’m totally ok doing long distance for a while until we both figure out where home is now.”</p><p>“I know and I love you for that.  It’s what I want for you too.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t look in the same cities.  I mean, who knows, maybe there is one place where we can both do what we need to do?”</p><p>The two spent the rest of lunch looking at hotels in the San Francisco area and planning their first...albeit short....vacation together.  Once they had finished eating and had booked a room at a hotel overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge they packed up their stuff and headed towards the car.</p><p>“Elle you got quiet....you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah just thinking about tonight...wondering how it’s going to be....all of us together.  It’s been a really long time.”</p><p>“It’s been too long.  It’s gonna be good Elle... because this...you and me...is good and everyone that loves us feels the same....as far as Lee....we got thru lunch at the mall and it was just the three of us...dinner tonight will be easy in comparison.”</p><p>Elle felt the knot in her stomach loosen a little at the sound of confidence in Noah’s voice...she truly hoped he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I finished what I wanted to when I initially started writing this  but I don’t feel quite done with these characters yet.  I may start jumping thru time a little to get to where I always wanted the epilogue to be.  I still don’t own them but this is just so much fun!  All mistakes are mine (I clearly don’t like commas).  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid way thou dinner Elle realized Noah had been right....the night was going great.  In so many ways it felt like old times...everyone was talking and laughing....it was fun.  A few times Elle had caught Lee making a face, she couldn’t quite read, when he caught her and Noah holding hands or wrapping an arm around the other but he never make a scene or even pointed it out....in fact no one did...and Elle was going to take all of that as a win.  </p><p>They were almost done with presents when Lee handed Elle an envelope.  So many of Lee’s gifts had been gift cards that Elle didn’t think twice about it....then she opened it</p><p>“It’s a six month membership to an ice cream of the month club....Lee...”</p><p>“I couldn’t wrap an ice cream cone.”</p><p>Elle, in tears, ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.</p><p>“I love you Lee.”</p><p>“Love you too...we are going to make this better.”</p><p>The embrace lasted a few more seconds before Elle pulled back and turned to look at the rest of her family. Sara was in tears, her husband’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.  Her dad winked at her thru his own tears.  Her brother was busy with the game he had gotten and then she looked at Noah...her Noah....he was smiling brightly as he mouthed “I love you” to her.  Smiling back she whispered the same.</p><p>The rest of the night went by in a blur of laughter and Christmas carols.  As she sat in Noah’s room, going over the details for their trip to San Francisco, Elle couldn’t help but think this was the best Christmas she could remember in a long time.</p><p>“Hey...where did you go there?”</p><p>“What?  Oh sorry...I was just thinking how great tonight was....you were right.”</p><p>“I may have been right but even I didn’t think you would get that present from Lee.”</p><p>“Yeah that was....more than I could’ve hoped for.”</p><p>Noah leaned over and kissed the top of Elle’s head as she cuddled further into his arms.  It was in this position that Lee found them a few minutes later.</p><p>“Hey....um sorry to interrupt....I was hoping I could talk to Noah.”</p><p>“Um yeah sure. I’m going to head downstairs to see if Sara needs help with anything.”</p><p>Elle kissed Noah and headed out past a Lee.  She paused before leaving.</p><p>“Thanks again for the gift Lee....it’s perfect.”</p><p>“Your welcome.”</p><p>They warmly smiled at each other and Elle left the room.  </p><p>“Really Lee that gift for Elle was amazing.  You made her very happy.”</p><p>“Yeah....I needed to do it....our rules and all, you know?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to do....THAT.  I get it, you know....I get this is hard for you and I get it seemed like a lie....we both love you Lee...we don’t want you to feel that way because of us.”</p><p>“I have a confession....I almost bailed on lunch yesterday.  I never really saw you and Elle together...as a couple....I never saw how you two are.....it’s a lot and it was almost too much at the mall.  Do you have any idea how you look at her....how she looks at you?  Its....I don’t really even know how to describe it....but it’s blatantly obvious you guys are completely in love with each other.  And when I saw that at lunch I felt....a lot of things.  Surprised...I never thought the famously single Noah Flynn would settle down with one women.  Happy....that Elle and you are clearly happy.  And ashamed....I kept you apart for four years....”</p><p>“Lee it wasn’t all....”</p><p>“No.  I need to say all of this.  I knew Elle was hurting our senior year and I did nothing.  At the time I told myself I knew what was best for her and it wasn’t you....but looking back on it now....I was still so mad and hurt...I couldn’t get passed it...and it cost me my best friend and my brother.  I know you guys aren’t lying...not because mom told me or because you have both said you’re not.....but because I know what you guys were like these last few years and after having watched you guys over the last two days....the change is evident...there is no way you guys were together all this time because there is no way either of you would have been able to hide how happy you make each other.  Telling Elle I forgive her was easy.  I knew she would understand the ice cream....but apologizing to you...I don’t really know where to start.  I’m so sorry you had to hide your relationship in high school because of me.  That wasn’t fair.  And I will forever be sorry that I thought you could hit Elle....and if you never forgive me for that I would understand. But I want you to know that I am truly happy for you both now and I would really like to work on my relationships with you guys...if you will let me?”</p><p>“Wow....that may be better than the ice cream.”</p><p>“Elle willfight you on that.”</p><p>The brothers laughed.</p><p>“Lee I forgave your small part in this mess a long time ago.  We were all young and really stupid....but Elle and I are good now.  We found each other again and we just want to move forward.  No more apologies about stuff we can’t change.  It happened and, you know what, it made us grow as people and it made us realize how much we love each other.  One of the first things we talked about after we got back together was you...about how we would be up front with you now....how we didn’t want to repeat our mistakes....how we wanted to make things better between all of us.  Knowing you want that to is all we could ask for.  Listen, I know you and I never really got along growing up but you are my brother and I do love you and I want us to start to act like it.”</p><p>“I want that too.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Silence fell between them as neither was sure what to do next.  It was Lee who finally spoke.</p><p>“Should we hug or something....I think brothers hug.”</p><p>“Have we ever hugged?”<br/>“Ummmmm you were always too busy giving me weggies.”</p><p>Noah shrugged in agreement as he smiled and moved towards Lee.</p><p>“Come here man.”</p><p>When they broke apart both laughed.</p><p>“Well that wasn’t too awkward.”</p><p>“No but we have time to make it better.”</p><p>“Yeah we do.”</p><p>“Ok Elle is probably freaking out downstairs trying to figure out what’s happening up here....we better get down there.”</p><p>“Are you whipped?  I think the great Noah Flynn is whipped.....I never thought I’d see the day!”</p><p>“What can I say?  I’d do anything for that girl.”</p><p>“There is that look again....jeez you guys are so far gone.  Let me get you back to your girlfriend before you start to cry.”</p><p>“I can still give you weggies you know.”</p><p>Noah made to grab Lee and Lee went running down the stairs....Noah hot on his heels.  As they came barreling down the stairs both Elle and Sara looked up in alarm...both scared they were fighting....but then Lee jumped behind Elle and Noah stopped dead in his tacks laughing.</p><p>“Lee what are you doin.....”</p><p>“No fair....you can’t use my girlfriend as a human shield.”</p><p>“Everything is fair in love and war brother.....and I’m definitely right...you are whipped!”</p><p>Elle looked between the two becoming ever more amused with what was happening.</p><p>“You do realize she is not sleeping here tonight and once she leaves I will get you?  Especially if you keep saying that.”</p><p>Lee took a beat to contemplate Noah’s words.</p><p>“Ok, ok...how about a truce....I will step away from Elle and you will not give me a weggie....it’s Christmas Eve...a time of peace.”</p><p>“And you will stop saying I’m whipped....I love my girlfriend and she loves me...there is a difference.”</p><p>Elle smiled at Noah and then turned her head to Lee.</p><p>“He is right, you know....being in love is not being whipped.”</p><p>“Ugh....not you too!  Mom help me out here.”<br/>“Lee, honey...they have a point...maybe if you would actually date a girl long enough you could see it.”</p><p>“Mom....I’m 21.....these two are the weirdos...falling in love in HS...who does that?  I’m young and free and that’s the way it’s supposed to be.”</p><p>Everyone burst into laughter.</p><p>“Dude, did you mean to rhyme?”</p><p>Lee made a face at his brother.</p><p>“It’s better than being.....”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say it.  Elle is tiny I could easily move her to safety to get to you.”</p><p>“He could.”</p><p>Lee realized he was beat.</p><p>“Fine. You guys are no fun!”</p><p>Lee moved away from Elle and went to lean in the breakfast bar.</p><p>“I can still beat you ass in video games.”</p><p>“You think so Elle?”</p><p>“Oh I know so!”</p><p>“Game on then....that is if you can stay a little....I’ll even let Noah take a turn.”</p><p>Elle felt her heart leap up into her throat as she tried to push back tears.  Noah came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.</p><p>“I can definitely stay a little...that would be great.”</p><p>Elle wasn’t sure how much longer she could control her tears and was great full when Noah interjected.</p><p>“And I don’t need a turn.  I’m not dumb enough to challenge Elle at video games.  My enjoyment will come from watching her......WHIP you.”</p><p>Lee mockingly laughed at his brother.</p><p>“Ok....well that’s my cue to leave you kids alone.  Kitchen is all clean and I’m beat.  So I’m going to head off to bed.  I’ll see you two in the morning and Elle you know you can swing by whenever tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks Sara.  I will”</p><p>Sara went around the kitchen and kissed everyone.  As she walked away she couldn’t help but smile as she heard them taking and laughing.  Her family was mending.  She looked up and whispered.</p><p>“Thank you Joni.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is what I meant by jumping ahead a little.  There are moments I want to hit with them and others....while fun and fluffy....that won’t further the story.  I still don’t own these characters but mistakes are all mine.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas had been amazing and the trip to San Francisco has been a blast. Noah really liked the newer firm he interviewed with and Elle had loved the hospital. Then there was the city itself.  It was beautiful and they had a ball exploring.  They had also enjoyed the time they spent together in New York City.  Elle loved showing Noah around the place she had called home these last three years and Noah relished in seeing how this new Elle had built a life for herself there.  But being back at school was hard for both Elle and Noah.  In the month since they had reconnected in Chicago they had grown accustomed to being with each other everyday and while they FaceTimed and texted it just wasn’t the same.  Which is why neither could wait for this weekend....Elle was finally coming to Boston.  </p><p>Elle felt like running off the plane once she landed.  First it had been a blizzard, then job interviews and then school....before they both knew it over two months had passed.  She missed Noahs smile....his embrace...and how safe he always made her feel.  Life was changing again and Elle really wanted Noah’s advice and presence as she made her next step.  They both decided they were going to spend some time this weekend figuring out what they wanted to do job wise.  Elle knew it should all make her feel nervous....and in some was it did...but ever since Chicago Elle has felt lighter. Her and Noah were good and whatever they decided she knew they would make it work.  Now if these people in front of her would just move faster.  Then, just as she thought she could get around them, they turned left and there standing a few feet away was Noah.  Elle really did start running.  Noah picked her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around his tall frame.  Elle could feel the tears prickling in her eyes as she spoke.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>The young couple kissed.</p><p>“God I’ve missed you Elle.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>Even as Noah put her feet on the ground they both made sure their bodies were in contact.</p><p>“I know I said I wanted a full tour of the city but....I was thinking....hoping....we could go to your apartment first...you know catch up.”</p><p>“Does little Miss Elle Evans want to forego seeing all the amazing sites Boston has to offer in order to fool around with her boyfriend?”</p><p>Elle blushed as Noah smiled at her.</p><p>“Well not for the whole weekend.....maybe just a couple of hours....”</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing I’m all for making up for lost time with my gorgeous girlfriend.”</p><p>They quickly kissed as Noah took her hand and led her out of the airport.  It was a blissfully quick car ride and soon enough the two found each themselves wrapped in Noah’s sheets.</p><p>“This was not how I envisioned your first few hours in Boston.”</p><p>“Honestly, neither did I....but then I saw you standing there and it was all I could think of.”</p><p>“You were definitely a sight for sore eyes.”</p><p>Elle got noticeably quiet.</p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?”</p><p>Elle raised her chin to look at Noah....repositioning her head on his bare chest.  </p><p>“I hate it....I hate not being with you...I hate texting and FaceTiming.....”</p><p>Noah starting playing with her hair.</p><p>“I know me too......I know that look....you want to talk about this now?”</p><p>Elle exhaled.</p><p>“We can start now at least...right?”</p><p>“I mean yeah sure,”</p><p>Elle sat up to rest her back against the headboard as Noah sat up to do the same.</p><p>“Ok so we both got job offers in New York, LA and San Francisco.....all of mine are at hospitals....which is definitely where I want to start....”</p><p>“I spoke a little with my advisor. Neither he nor I like the job in LA....there just isn’t a lot of room for advancement there...”</p><p>“Ok so LA is off the list....”</p><p>“No don’t do that....if you love your offer in LA....then I want you to consider it.”</p><p>“The LA offer is good but it’s not that much better than the others....it’s only perk is it’s close to family....but if you are not close.....that’s a big negative....”</p><p>“It shouldn’t be....”</p><p>“Noah....these last few weeks have been terrible.  I don’t like being apart.  And trust me, if the job offer in LA was amazing I would consider it.....but it’s not...it’s a good offer on par with the others.....”</p><p>“But you want to be close to your family.....”</p><p>“You are family too.”</p><p>Noah looked her in the eyes and could see she was decided on this....there was no use in arguing.</p><p>“Ok.....the firm in New York made a decent offer....money isn’t great especially considering the living cost there but there is room for upward mobility.”</p><p>“I got a job offer from the hospital I interned at.....decent offer and I’d be in a setting and with people I’m comfortable with.....”</p><p>“I sense a but....”</p><p>“The snow.....I think I’m done with the snow.  That last storm canceling out plans was like the final straw.  I grew up in the sun....I want the sun!”</p><p>Elle could see Noah noticeably relax.</p><p>“You are fine with it too.....why didn’t you say anything?!”</p><p>“You just x’d out LA for me....if NY was a no I wanted it to be because you didn’t want it.”</p><p>“Ok so that leaves San Francisco....can I be honest?”</p><p>Noah tensed.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Elle still stayed silent for a beat until she finally spoke up.</p><p>“San Francisco is my favorite.  The hospital there was amazing. I’ll get so much experience in so many different facets of therapy.  The money isn’t fabulous but I just felt so at ease when I visited there.”</p><p>“Then that Isco your job Elle.  There is only one problem....”</p><p>It was Elle’s turn to tense.</p><p>“I like both my job opportunities there.”</p><p>Elle smiled brightly.</p><p>“Well if that isn’t first world problems I don’t know what is!”</p><p>They both laughed. </p><p>“They are both good offers...money is about equal.  Both are smaller firms so I would be getting to do a lot work.  Not gonna lie thou I like the idea of starting at the newer firm....kinda puts everyone on the same playing field....no one can really pull rank.”</p><p>“Noah you would succeed no matter seniority.”</p><p>“Thank you and I’m not skirting hard work...it’s more like....when I was there they really felt like a team.  I’ve always had football...I like that dynamic...being part of something from nearly the ground up....being part of the group that made it work.”</p><p>“Noah I think you found your job.”</p><p>Noah smiled.</p><p>“Yeah I guess I did.  So we are both saying San Francisco?”</p><p>“Yeah....we are....”</p><p>“Are you ok with the distance from your dad?”</p><p>“It’s at least the same state......a 5 hour drive or an hour flight isn’t that bad when he’s been trekking it to New York for three years.”</p><p>“And we will be able to visit too....”</p><p>“No snow storms will cancel our flights.”</p><p>“You know cancelled flights haven’t always been a bad thing for us.”</p><p>“True...but thats only because I ended up finding you.”</p><p>Noah smiled brightly at Elle as he pulled her back to flat on the bed....his body weight pressing her into the mattress.  He trailed his kisses down her neck as a Elle giggled. </p><p>“I’m getting the feeling we are never leaving this bed all weekend.”</p><p>“I’m ok with that plan.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I’m thinking 2 more chapters after this...both will jump a little in time.  I may not own these characters but I’m having a hard time saying goodbye to them.  All mistakes are mine.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Noah drove down the 101 he smiled to himself thinking about how San Francisco has definitely proven to be the right decision for both he and Elle.  They were really happy with not just their jobs but the people they worked with and both had made a few new friends.  The city itself was beautiful and they found a cute brownstone to call their own.  Elle had been correct in that their families much preferred visiting them now then when they were both on the other side of the country and like he had said the distance made it easy for them to visit LA every once in a while.  They were building a life together...a life that over a year ago he could have never imagined.  He was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of “My Girl” ringing in his car.</p><p>“Hey Elle.  What’s up?”</p><p>“Hey.  Are you on your way to the airport?”</p><p>“Yup.  Lee should land in about five minutes and GPS has me arriving at about the same time.”</p><p>“Ok great.  Tell Lee I’m sorry I have to bail on lunch with you guys....I need to get all this paperwork off my desk if I want to enjoy the weekend.”</p><p>“I will.  What time do you think you will be home tonight?  Should we just order in?”</p><p>“I should be home by 5 or 6...and I really want to take Lee to that taco place...so I’ll make sure I get home.”</p><p>“Sounds good.  Do I even have to ask how your review went?”</p><p>“It went really well....which is why if I can get this other stuff off my desk I will be able to fully enjoy this weekend.”</p><p>“We will definitely have to celebrate.  Ok I’m pulling in now let me go get my little brother.  Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too. See you tonight.”</p><p>Noah disconnected the call and walked towards the terminal.  As he headed towards the passenger arrival door he saw Lee.</p><p>“Hey Lee over here!”</p><p>Lee turned and smiled as he walked towards his brother. He let go of his bag and hugged Noah.</p><p>“Hey.  How was your flight?”</p><p>“Good.  Super quick.  Where’s Elle?”</p><p>“She had to finish up some stuff at work so it’s just us for lunch.”</p><p>“Cool I’m starving!”</p><p>“Great.  Is that all you brought?”</p><p>Noah pointed to the rolling luggage at Lee’s feet.</p><p>“Yeah man it’s three days.  It’s not like I needed much.”</p><p>“You’ve seen the way Elle packs....I sometimes forget that’s not the norm.”</p><p>The brothers both laughed as they headed towards Noah’s car.</p><p>“What’s do you feel like having.  FYI Elle wants us to take you to a taco place for dinner so you may not want Mexican for lunch.”</p><p>“She does know how much I love tacos!  You are the one that lives here....any suggestions?”</p><p>“We could go to fisherman’s wharf....get some seafood....”</p><p>“Yeah that sounds good.”</p><p>“Great.  I also need to run an errand after if that’s ok?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly.  Over the last few months Noah and Lee had really worked on building a relationship.  They still argued....but it was more brotherly needling now then the sharp edged blow ups they had growing up.  After lunch Noah drove them to another neighborhood.  As they were walking towards one of the stores Lee stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Noah.....are we going into the jewelry store?”</p><p>Noah smiled.</p><p>“Yeah...uh....I was kinda hoping for your opinion on something....on a ring for Elle.”</p><p>“Like THAT kind of ring for Elle?!”</p><p>Noah’s smile grew.</p><p>“Yeah...she doesn’t know...so don’t say anything.”</p><p>“My lips are sealed....when are you going to ask?”</p><p>“When we come home fro your graduation next month....don’t worry it will be after your party and everything.  I just really want to do it at our spot and I want the family to be close so we can celebrate right away.”</p><p>“I think that’s perfect man.”</p><p>“I’m hoping you will say that about the ring too.”</p><p>As they walked thru the front door a bell rang signaling their entrance and a well suited man stepped out from the back.</p><p>“Hello how may I....oh Mr. Flynn so nice to see you....oh and you brought a second opinion....”</p><p>“Yeah this is my brother Lee.  Lee this is Mr. Finch.”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Very nice to meet you Mr. Flynn.”</p><p>Lee shook hands with the jeweler.</p><p>“Yes alright....let me get the ring for you.”</p><p>“The jeweler knows you?!  Dude you are so fancy!”</p><p>“It’s a custom ring.”</p><p>“Shit you really are fancy.....fancy and whip.....”</p><p>“Don’t say it!  You are sleeping in my house tonight....my house my rules.”</p><p>Lee put his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ way.</p><p>“Ok...no need to get snippy....”</p><p>“I’m nervous...what if she doesn’t like it?”</p><p>“Noah it’s from you...she is gonna love it.”</p><p>“Ah here we are Mr. Flynn.  I have to say it’s a beautiful design and the stone you brought us is magnificent.”</p><p>“Thank you....it’s a family heirloom.”</p><p>Lee looked questionably at his brother.  </p><p>“It was Elle’s moms.”</p><p>Lee couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“It’s beautiful bro....she is gonna love it.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Noah beamed as he looked to Mr. Finch.</p><p>“So then yeah we are good to go.”</p><p>“Terrific.....let me wrap this up for you.”</p><p>Mr. Finch disappeared into the back once more.</p><p>“Now I have a favor to ask.....can you hide the ring in your room this weekend and then take it home with you?  Mom knows and said she can keep it at the house.”</p><p>“You are gonna trust me with this....it look like it costs more than my college tuition!”</p><p>“I can’t keep it in our house for a month....Elle will find it.  And you just need to bring it to LA....mom will take it from there.”</p><p>“Ok....I’m just saying it makes me nervous.”</p><p>“Imagine how I feel....what if she says no.”</p><p>Lee burst into a fit of laughs.</p><p>“Are you kidding?!  You could ask Elle with a five cent ring you found in a Cracker Jack box and she would still say yes.”</p><p>Noah smiled and Lee could see some tension leave his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m actually really honored you are trusting me with all of this.”</p><p>“Your my brother and Elle’s best friend.....”</p><p>“Yes but after everything.....”</p><p>“It’s the past man....this is all about the future.”</p><p>“You know there is going to be one little problem.....”</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“You guys are gonna have to fight over who gets me as their best man/man of honor!”</p><p>“She has to say yes first....let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.”</p><p>Just then Mr. Finch reemerged, box in hand, with a beautiful red ribbon on top.</p><p>“Ok Mr. Flynn we are all set.  I just need you to sign here and here to release the ring to you.  Payment was already taken at the time of order.”</p><p>Noah grabbed a pen to sign the forms.</p><p>“And if for any reason the ring does not fit your girlfriend please feel free to come back and we can resize it for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Congratulations Mr. Flynn.  I’m sure your lucky girl will love it.”</p><p>Noah smiled at the jeweler as he and Lee headed out.  As they drove towards the house Noah noted Lee’s uncharacteristic silence.</p><p>“Hey....you ok Lee?”</p><p>“What....oh...yeah....actually....can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“Know Elle was the one?   Don’t take this the wrong way but in high school you were never really the relationship type but then Elle happened ....even when you guys broke up...you never brought girls home for the holidays and stuff....I mean you told me once that in college you didn’t date much because of Elle....but like how did you know that?”</p><p>Noah contemplated Lee’s question before answering.</p><p>“At first I didn’t realize that was what was happening.  I just liked how Elle made me feel.  She didn’t dance around me....ogling...she said stuff to my face...it was refreshing. I wanted to be better for her.  She was leery at first....my reputation was well known and she didn’t want to be just another Flynn fling...and then she started believing in me.....and not in some blind faith I’ve known him my entire life way....she knew me like no one else and she truly believed I could do anything....it was heady...and I never wanted to let her down....”</p><p>“That’s when you stopped fighting so much....”</p><p>“Elle hated the fights....”</p><p>“She’s also the only person I’ve ever seen calm you down when mad.”</p><p>“Again...I didn’t want to disappoint her.  As far as college...once I had what I felt with Elle nothing really compared and it just didn’t seem worth it if I didn’t feel that way.....seeing her again I knew I had been right.  Elle settles me...she makes the world slow down...and I want to feel like that forever.”</p><p>Noah looked over to Lee, who was clearly taking in every word.</p><p>“Can I ask you something too?”</p><p>Lee nodded.</p><p>“Why are you asking me this....now?”</p><p>Lee took a deep breath.</p><p>“I met someone....it’s very new....but....I’ve never felt like this before....it’s like you said....I would hate to let her down and she makes the world make sense.”</p><p>“Little bro are you saying you are in love?”</p><p>“I think so...I don’t know....I mean I thought I was in love before...but this time....she is just so amazing....and I don’t want to mess it up....I want what you and Elle have.”</p><p>Noah’s breath hitched slightly.  Oh how far they had come.</p><p>“Have you told her how you feel?”</p><p>“No....not those three words.”</p><p>“You need to tell her.  You will never know what you two can be if you aren’t honest with her.  Don’t waste time man, trust me.”</p><p>“Yeah...I know you are right.”</p><p>“I’m your older brother...I’m always right!”</p><p>The brothers laughed. After a moment Lee turned to Noah.</p><p>“Don’t tell Elle but I’m kinda glad she couldn’t come to lunch today...we don’t do this a lot....just me and you.”</p><p>Noah quickly looked over at Lee. </p><p>“Yeah it was good.”</p><p>The two brothers smiled and then turned to face the road.  It had been a long time coming but both finally felt like the had a real brother....a brother to trust....a brother to love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I did something a little different in this chapter....there is a short flashback in the middle.  Not sure how it works but I couldn’t figure out how to get it into the story otherwise....its too short for its own chapter.  Probably one more chapter left after this one.  I still own my mistakes but not the characters.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Elle woke up the morning after Lee’s graduation party she definitely experienced a moment of panic....she had woken up in Noah’s room twice before...once after getting completely trashed at a party and once when they were sneaking around and accidentally fell asleep.  Neither morning was one she would like to relive but then....just as she remembered today was nothing like the other ones....Noah walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“This is what they mean by deja vu.”</p><p>“Good your up! Get in the shower.  I thought we could head up to the Hollywood sign...maybe grab some breakfast.  I feel like I haven’t been alone with you in days!”</p><p>“We’ve been here two days Noah.”</p><p>Elle threw a pillow at him that he easily swatted away.</p><p>“Hey...what?  I miss my girlfriend....”</p><p>Noah strode over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>“Can you blame me?  I’m used to having her all to my self.”</p><p>“It’s still early...can’t said girlfriend convince you to spend some more time in bed?”</p><p>Elle reached her arms around Noah’s neck as she pulled him back down to her.</p><p>“No...nope...no....we leave tomorrow and we haven’t gone there yet....we can’t take a trip to LA and not go....it’s a tradition.”</p><p>He was right....every time they had come to LA since getting back together they had made sure to go to their spot.  Elle didn’t want to change that either so with one last kiss she wiggled out from under him and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>It was a gorgeous day and as Elle looked out over Los Angelos she couldn’t help but think about their first morning here.  How she had been so confused but also so happy.  That day she had no idea how they could make a relationship work....how they could have any type of future....but now....now there was no way to see a future without Noah...and that thought didn’t just make her happy...it made her calm and at peace.  </p><p>Elle turned her glance towards Noah and found him staring at her with such love that she nearly cried.  She smiled warmly at him.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Noah took a deep breath as he took Elle’s hands. </p><p>“Elle...there was a time in my life that I couldn’t remember a day without you in it....I always found that calming and couldn’t imagine it changing....but then it did and my life was so much worse because of it.  When I first saw you in Chicago I thought I was dreaming....I had taken such care in avoiding you when I would go home....how could it be you were in the same city as me?  But then you turned around and the minute our eyes met I felt my heart click back together.  Elle....you are my heart and my soul and I never want us to be apart again.  I love the life we are building and I look forward to whatever the future may hold...and I’m hoping we will take on that future as husband and wife....”</p><p>Noah let go of her hands to reach behind him.  Pulling a small box out from behind him he looked back at a crying Elle.</p><p>“Elle Evans would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>With shaking hands Elle took the box and untied the ribbon.  Inside she found what could only be described as the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  She knew she was staring....she knew she needed to speak...but she couldn’t find the words to describe how she was feeling....so instead she wrapped her arms around Noah’s neck and kissed him with such force that he fell backwards dragging her with him.  As they broke apart their eyes met and Elle felt a new wave of tears hit her.</p><p>“Hey...are you ok...is that a yes?”</p><p>Elle’s hand caressed the side of his face.</p><p>“Noah Flynn I would love nothing more than to be your wife.”</p><p>Elle was pretty sure Noah’s grin could light up the LA skyline.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Noah leaned his head up to meet Elle’s lips in another kiss.  When they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.</p><p>“So are you gonna put it on me?”</p><p>For a second Noah seemed confused but then realized the ring was still in its box.  The two sat up and he pulled the ring out.  Elle extended her hand.  Smiling as bright as the sun she watched the ring slip onto her finger.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“Like it?  Noah it’s beautiful.  I LOVE it.”</p><p>“Good.  And I know you can’t really tell but your dad gave me the diamond.  It’s from your moms engagement ring.”</p><p>Elle stared down at her hand as her tears started to flow again and she whispered.</p><p>“Really?  How?”</p><p>“When I went to ask for your hand he gave it to me....said she would want you to have it.”</p><p>Elle looked up from her new ring to look at Noah.  </p><p>“You asked my dad?”</p><p>“Yeah.  When we came here in February....the day you and my mom went to the spa.”</p><p>“That would explain why she was so dead set on us going that day.”</p><p>“Yeah....my mom’s excitement about me making you legally part of the family has been very useful.”</p><p>“I am her favorite kid.”</p><p>“This is very true.”</p><p>“Clearly my dad was good with it too....considering he gave you my mom’s ring.  I didn’t even know he had it.  I guess I just figured it was buried with my mom....”</p><p>“Yeah I was surprised too.  I was so nervous as I drove over there....”</p><p>*********************FLASHBACK**********************</p><p>Noah’s hands were sweaty....he had never been so nervous in his life but then again nothing had ever been this important.  He was going to ask Mr. Evans for his permission to marry Elle.  Noah was pretty sure he would say yes....their relationship had come a long way since the last time he drove to the Evans house to speak with him....but their was still that part of Noah that was a confused teenager trying to come to terms with how his feelings for Elle had gotten so messed up.  Sara had told him he was being silly...everyone was going to be so excited for the couple....this was an amazing thing....the two families would finally be joining.  Honestly it was his mom’s utter excitement that even got him into the car that day....but now that he was standing by the front door all the nerves came roaring back and his knock was nothing short of timid.</p><p>“Noah...good to see you...come in please.”</p><p>“Hi Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Can I get you anything....coffee?  Soda?  You look like you could use a beer?”</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>“Ok then...why don’t we head out back for this talk you want to have.”</p><p>The two men walked out the back door and seated themselves on the patio chairs.</p><p>“So what’s up?  Everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah.....ah...I wanted to see....I needed to ask....how would you feel...”</p><p>“Noah...I think I know what you are going to ask and while I find this flustered version of you entertaining your mother would kill me if I tortured you....so I’m going to let you say whatever it is you want to say but just know the answer is yes.”</p><p>Mike could see Noah release a long breath.</p><p>“Thank you sir.  You know I love Elle more than anything in this world.  I lived my life without her once and I don’t want to ever do that again.  So I came here today to ask for your permission to marry your daughter.”</p><p>Mike smiled brightly.</p><p>“Yeah that’s what I thought you were coming here to do and again my answer is yes but I also thought....maybe...you could use this....”</p><p>Mike reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a ring.</p><p>“You know Joni was sick for a long time....and towards the end she knew....we knew she wasn’t going to be here much longer....so we talked a lot about what we wanted for the kids...and how we saw their futures....about all the stuff she was going to miss....”</p><p>Mike was tearing up and so was Noah....as much as Sarah had been a second mother to Elle, Joni had been one for him and Lee too.  Her death was devastating for all of them.</p><p>“You know....she knew you two would end together....”</p><p>Noah looked at Mike in shock.</p><p>“Yeah...she did....she even told your mom the same once...I don’t know all those details but there is some kind of bet so you may want to make sure your mom pays up.”</p><p>“I had no idea.”</p><p>“It wasn’t something we advertised...especially when you were getting into all those fights and driving that motorcycle....”</p><p>Noah nodded.</p><p>“But you are not that boy anymore....you haven’t been for a long time.  Which is why I have no problem giving you this ring.  It was my wife engagement ring....now please don’t think you have to keep the setting...it’s very old fashioned and not Elle’s taste in the least...but Joni and I wanted her to have the diamond....”</p><p>Noah was speechless.</p><p>“Unless you already have a ring....”</p><p>“No.  I don’t.  I wanted to do this first.  I think Elle would love that it’s her mom’s stone.”</p><p>Mike handed the ring to Noah and smiled warmly.</p><p>“Joni would be so happy to see you two together...to see how happy you make each other.”</p><p>“I’d like to think she can see it.”</p><p>“Yeah....you are probably right.  Actually, she wouldn’t miss your wedding for anything.”</p><p>Both men chuckled remembering the feisty nature that Joni had clearly passed on to her daughter.</p><p>**********************END OF FLASHBACK*********************</p><p>“It really does feel like she is here with us right now.”</p><p>“Elle she is always with you.”</p><p>“I know...it just....now when I look down at my ring it will be like her smiling back at me.  Noah it’s perfect.  I love you and I can’t wait to be your wife.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Oh my god we have to call everyone....my dad...your parents...Lee....”</p><p>Noah laughed.</p><p>“They all know....well.....they all know I was going to ask you today....they are back at my parents house waiting to hear your answer.”</p><p>“Like anyone would think I would say no!”</p><p>“And so I’m sure my mom has a whole party there right now....with decorations and everything....”</p><p>“Actually....can we stay here just a little bit longer....just us?  I can’t wait to see everyone but....this is about us....and I want it to be just us for at least a little bit longer.”</p><p>Noah wrapped an arm around her shoulders....pulling her to his side and kissed the crown of her head.</p><p>“Yeah we can do that...that sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is....the end.  I was originally going to end with the wedding but while writing it something just didn’t feel right and then this happened....this feels more fitting for an ending.  I also came up with another story idea that will fit into this universe I created so look out for that.  I still don’t own them but writing this has been really fun.  All mistakes are still mine.  Please read and review.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gorgeous Saturday morning as Elle and Noah carefully sat in front of her mom’s headstone.</p><p>“Hi mom.  Sorry it’s been a little while.....we’ve been really busy.  Things are crazy in San Francisco.  Noah got a promotion....my practice is going really well...still small but that works for right now.  We moved into the new house.  It feels huge but that will change in a few months....”</p><p>Elle looked down and placed her hand on top of Noah’s.  Ever since they found out she was pregnant he hasn’t been able to stop touching her stomach...like it’s the only way he can make sure it’s all real.</p><p>“We found out what we are having....which is why we came here first.  We are going to tell everyone this weekend but we wanted to tell you first.  It’s a boy mom.  Noah will say he would have been happy with whatever but I could tell he wanted a boy.....”</p><p>“Hey that’s not fair....I am going to love our kid no matter what...it’s just....now our oldest can protect his siblings....”</p><p>“Noah....our son is not getting into fights....”</p><p>“No I hope not....but there are other ways....you should know.....”</p><p>“Yes I remember well your over protective urge to kill any guy that looked at me.”</p><p>Noah just smiled.</p><p>“Ok we are not getting into this now or here.  So anyway mom....we are really excited and we already starting picking out stuff for the baby’s room....and we may have a name....”</p><p>Elle looked at Noah....he nodded his head as she continued.</p><p>“Jon Evan Flynn....what do you think?  We aren’t for sure yet but we both like it so it’s the top choice...we figure if he comes into this world and looks more like a Sam or something we can change it.”</p><p>Elle suddenly got quiet as she wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>“I wish you were here mom...for all of this stuff.”</p><p>Noah tightened his arms around Elle.</p><p>“My mom is already going nuts with the shopping.  I’m sure when we get to their house she will have even more stuff and wait until she finds out it’s a boy!”</p><p>“Sara says it’s her duty to be like two grandmas...I’m almost worried you two had another bet.  As much as I love Sara, her singing of that Celine Dion song at our wedding was painful...how could you make her do that mom?”</p><p>“It was really bad but the video of it is hysterical...and Lee made some GIFs out of it that are truly amazing....I think we will laugh about it forever!”</p><p>“Oh that’s the other big news.....Lee is FINALLY engaged.  He has been dating Melissa since right before our wedding seven years ago.  It had gotten to the point where I thought I was never going to be able to give my best friend wedding toast.”</p><p>Elle and Noah stayed a while longer....sometimes talking to Joni....sometimes just holding each other.  Eventually they both knew they had to get to the Flynn’s house where everyone was waiting for them to do the reveal.  Sara greeted them at the door with a wide smile.</p><p>“Hi you two.  Let me look at you Elle....oh you are positively glowing.  How are you feeling?  How did the doctor’s appointment go?  Everything good with the baby?  Do you need....”</p><p>“Mom....how about you let us into the house and then we can answer all those questions.... and the hundred others I’m sure you have....in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Sorry....sorry...I’m just so excited.  Come in. Come in.”</p><p>Sara kissed both on the cheek and ushered them into the living room.  Elle quickly went over to hug her dad and brother while Noah greeted his dad, Lee and Melissa.</p><p>“So you knocked up my best friend, huh?”</p><p>“Jackass.  We all know you come a close second to mom in the exited about this department.....you already sent like three packages.”</p><p>“Hey I’m this kid’s only uncle with a real job....”</p><p>“Hey....I’m in law school....it’s not like I’m some deadbeat with no job!”</p><p>“Sorry...this is true...but until then I’m responsible for the cool uncle gifts.”</p><p>Elle’s brother seemed to accept this with a nod and a smile.</p><p>After a few minutes of quick catch up about work and the house baby talk became the topic of conversation.</p><p>“So actually at the last doctors appointment Noah and I got some news....”</p><p>All eyes fell on the couple.</p><p>“Noah and I are having a boy!”</p><p>The room erupted in cheers and hugs....and of course Sara was crying.</p><p>“Don’t mind me....I’m just so excited...a little boy....my boy is having a boy.”</p><p>Sara went over to the couple and hugged them both.</p><p>“Ok so you guys have to let me know what you need and I’ll make sure to get it....ohh boy stuff can be so cute!  Little football and soccer balls....you know I think I saw a great bedding set just like that at....”</p><p>“Sweetheart...we have a few months before our grandson is here...you don’t need to buy everything now.”</p><p>“Will everyone stop raining on my parade....I’m going to spoil this baby and any baby that comes after.  I think it’s best we all just accept that now and move on.”</p><p>Mr. Flynn....having clearly realized he lost just wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. As the group continued to talk Mike went over to Noah and Elle and asked that they come with him into the other room.</p><p>“Dad us everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah...of course...I just have something for you...”</p><p>“Dad we really don’t need anything...you guys have been sending packages for weeks...”</p><p>“Yes...and you will keep getting them...like Sara said it is our right to spoil our grandchildren.....this is something a little different.  Like I told Noah when I gave him your mom’s ring Joni and I had talked about your future....what we hoped happened...what we wanted you to have....and you also know Joni was convinced you two would end up together...she wanted you two to have this....when the time was right.....it’s right now.”</p><p>Mike handed Elle the present.  As Elle opened it she questioned what it could be....what she saw warmed her heart.  Underneath the wrapping was a framed picture of a one year old Noah holding baby Elle.  He was sitting and Elle had clearly been placed in his lap....but what made it even more special was that instead of looking into the camera Noah was kissing Elle’s forehead.</p><p>“Dad....I’ve never seen this picture....”</p><p>“Yeah....I don’t even remember having it taken.”</p><p>“Well you were very young Noah.....Joni always loved it and it was in a Elle’s room when she was a baby.  As you kids grew other pictures would take its place but Joni always kept this one.  Who knows maybe she saw something that day...maybe....somehow....she saw the love that would grow between you two.  Whatever it was she made it clear to me that I give you this if and when you had a baby...”</p><p>“Mom was that sure we would end up together?”</p><p>“I don’t think she knew the day that picture was taken....but towards the end she seemed to know....she saw something.  I’m sure she is getting a kick out of being right.”</p><p>All three chuckled.</p><p>“Mike this is amazing.  Thank you.”</p><p>“You are giving me a grandchild and you make my daughter happy....you don’t need to thank me.”</p><p>Elle made sure Noah had the picture and then got up to hug her dad.</p><p>“I love it dad and I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too....I love both of you.....actually I love all three of you.”</p><p>Mike smiled warmly at his daughter and her husband and the three then headed back into the living room to rejoin everyone.  They all continued to talk and eventually headed to the dining room for lunch.  Melissa and Lee spoke about the proposal and what they were thinking about for a wedding.  Ben talked about his law classes.  Noah told everyone about his promotion and Elle talked about her practice.  The table was filled with laughter and love....and as Elle looked around she felt overwhelmingly thankful for every person there.  This was her family.  They had their ups and downs.  They had disagreements and fights but they always found their way back to each other.  Family is not always blood...it can be the people you choose to let into your heart and your life.  Two young girls met in college and now, years later, that bond had created a family Elle knew she could always count on.  It was her mom’s greatest gift to her and the one she would always cherish.  Elle felt Noah's hand grab hers and could tell he was saying something but didn’t quite hear it.  She leaned closer to her husband and whispered.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“Just that I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>